I'm Just Simply Better
by Indifference Romance
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Casey and Derek are pretending to go out to fool Derek's old friend and arch enimie, Brenden. Why? And how did Casey agree to all this? well, read and find out! Will they pull it off? or REALLY fall in love in the act?
1. The Patron Saint Of Lairs And Fakes

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter one**

**The patron saint of liars and fakes**

Dereks Point Of View

" So there I was stranded on the boarder of Mexico with no food or water while the vase was on the boat on it's way to the Alps while Jack was still locked up at the gas station," I lowered my eyes for dramatic effect. " And that's when the dingo's came." I told my story to the crowed of kids around me while a stood back agents my locker.

I opened my mouth to continue my made up story when I felt somebody grab my shoulder strongly. I turned to them as anger swept my face.

" Hey what the big idea," I spoke only to realize it was Sam. I chuckled. " Oh it's you. Yeah can this wait I'm busy?" I spoke turning back to face the crowed. I once more opened my mouth to continue when he grabbed my shoulder again.

I held up my index finger to the crowd telling them to wait one second as I turned to Sam. His face was full of...well Something I couldn't read. " Hey I'm busy!" I told him firmly.

" Yeah well this really can't wait!" He said threw his teeth. I arched an eyebrow before turning back to the crowed. I let out a heavy sigh.

" I am going to have to continue my story on how I saved all those people after fifth period. Sorry for the inconvenience people." I told the crowed. Sounds of _aww's_ and _sighs_ felt the area before the people scattered the halls. I turn to Sam with a _'what could you possibly want?'_ face on.

" Guess who just got back from Rome?" Sam spoke crossing his arms. I felt my eye widen as I bit my lip. No. Not him. It can't be! Please don't be who I think it is!

" Derek?!" Came from behind me. I spun around to see who stood there. _Damn it_. Not him! _Not my worst nightmare!_

" Brendan!" I immediately put on a fake smile extending my arm out giving him a high-five-hand-shake-hug. I bet you're wondering who this moron is huh? Thought so. Well first off his name is Brendan Michael Andrew Caldwell. And he is the most _stupid_ loser on the face of the earth.

He thinks he owns the world just because his dad is a famous Roman rock star. He moved to Rome with his dad about a year ago and I thought I saw the last of him. Guess not. You see me and Brendan knew each other since we were ten.

And from that day we have been competing in sports, popularity, girls you name it. I guess you could say we had a love hate relationship. See we were best friends but secretly hated each other even though we pretended to like each other. He just never could except I was just simply better.

" Dude it's been forever," He spoke happily as he shoved his hands in his pockets. I could smell the fakeness in his voice. He made me sick the fonie. " You look...uh Cool!" He told me. I held in my eyeroll and covered it up with a fake small laugh.

" Oh thanks. And you look," I scanned him from head to toe." So how have you been?" I changed the subject quickly. Ha. I'm so funny I crack my own self up.

" Good. Just ya know. Very busy," He laid his back to the locker beside mine." I have decided to fallow my fathers foot steps and become a rock star. Just came out with my first hit single a month ago." He said rubbing his finger nails on his shirt in a bad attempt to pretend it was nothing. Show off.

" Ya know I have a band to." I told him.

" Oh that nice." He said looking away." So you got a girlfriend now days?" He looked at me grinning. I smirked. Was this guy serious?

" Yep I sure do," I told him. Ok so maybe I didn't have one at the moment. But I could get one in two point five seconds if I wanted. " You?" I asked him almost sure of the lie he was about to tell me.

" Nah. I broke up with Annamaria right before I left Rome. I wanted to keep my options open when I came here ya know?" He spoke. Did he just admit defeat in his own way to me? Wow I had something he didn't? Somebody pinch me. Sarcastically speaking.

" Oh yeah sure what you said." I told him pretending I hadn't the slightest clue of what he spoke of. He clinched his teeth.

" Yeah but ya know. I figure once I fool around with some chicks here I'll fly back out to Rome and get back with here for a while. She's just to hot to give up. But In the mean time while I'm here I," Brendan stopped in the middle of his sentience starring at someone across the hall. " Want to hit that." He mumbled as a devilish grin curled upon his lips.

I knew that grin. Obviously he saw somebody sexy. Perhaps somebody I could get to before he does. " She's hot!" He spoke. I turned my head to see who is this lovely lady was. I widen my eyes when I saw her.

" Casey!" I yelled in disgust. I saw a smirk come over his face as he starred at her.

"Casey," He said lowly as he tapped the bottom of his chin." It's Irish. Mean Vigilant. Or in other words. Dangerous," He said to himself aloud. He turned to us." I'm going to go talk to her." He said starting to walk off.

"No!" I yelled. He stopped and turn to me arching an eyebrow. Oh great what did I just do? _Think Derek think._

" Why not?" He asked me. I looked around trying to think of a reason. I can't let him go out with my stepsister. Eww. If he did and found out I would never hear the end of it. But I can't just tell him that!

" She's," I paused starring him in the eye. " She's my girlfriend!" I spat out surprising even myself. He gave me a puzzled look.

" What?!" I herd him and Sam say in a union. I jump startled forgetting Sam was behind me. I turned to face him.

" Yeah you know that dude!" I spoke giving him a wink. He rose his eyebrows and nodded suddenly catching my drift.

" Oh um yeah! Right," Sam spoke. I gave him a small grin thanking him. " Yeah him and Casey. Definitely the hottest couple in school. He even saved her life once. Yeah there so in love. Once this girl flirted with Derek and Casey threatened her life and-" Sam began rambling on.

" Sam I think he gets the point," I told him clinching my teeth. I turned to Brendan. " But you understand were an item right?" I asked him. I could tell he was upset. He hid it with a smile though. Finaly. I beat him to something! Take that and be jealous Brendan cause that's just one of many things you're going to lose to me.

" Oh um yeah. I must say you got yourself a hottie though." He spoke. No way. Did he just admit defeat more then one to me?!

" I do?" I asked still not believing what I herd. He chuckled as he nodded.

" Yeah I mean look at her," He said. I glanced over at her. Whoa this is-" So if you guys are a couple then you wouldn't care showing up together at my party right?" Not good...

" You're p-party?" I felt myself grow nervous. He nodded. " Yeah. It's my welcome home party. It's gunna be huge. I figured we could both be there with dates. Unless...I'ts a problem?" He asked. I had horror on my face and was having trouble hiding it.

" No not at all." My voice cracked as I spoke my words. I cleared my throat. " Um I mean not at all." I stuck my hands in my pockets trying to make my voice sound deep and manly.

" Oh cool so you and old Sammie here will be there? With your girlfriend Casey?" He asked. We both nodded.

" Definitely we will be there," I nodded. " And with Casey." I gulped knowing this would be no walk in the park.

**There. Chapter one. Please review! I will post the next chapter when I get a chance. Derek made me laugh in this chapter when he tryed to sound deep and manly lol. So I wonder how him asking Casey to pretend to be his girlfriend will go? Hopefully good huh? Well review and I will try and update faster. Thanks to those who do. Love yall -Indifference Romance XXOO**

**Ps: Making this up as I go so suggestions are considered**


	2. Walking Contradiction

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter 2**

**Walking Contradiction**

" No no no! Derek do you know how wrong that is?! You're my stepbrother!" Casey yelled pasting around my room. I rolled my eyes.

" Casey do you know how desperate I must be to come to you like this? I told you I will do anything for you! You can have anything of mine you want!" I begged her. She stopped and looked at me.

" Derek I don't know. A- you have nothing I fancy B- You never help me when I need it C- You're my stepbrother!" She screamed. I sighed.

" Casey I think it's just as gross as you do! I just couldn't let him go out with you! It was bad enough Sam did. Come on Case I'm desperate," I held my hands like I was praying. She looked away from my face as she crossed her arms. I sighed while I sat on my bed. " And I have something you could really use." I bit my lip. Casey looked at me with a _' And what could that be?' _face on.

" Well because I have the power and really need this," I sighed again." I could give you popularity." I closed my eyes. I can not believe I was doing this. I love Casey not being popular! It made all the more since to make fun of her.

" What? You could do that?" She asked. I opened my eyes to see a big smile planted on Caseys face. The one she does when she has...whats That word again? Oh yeah. _Hope_. I couldn't help but grin as I rolled my eyes. Something about that smile made me grin. It was the goofiest smile ever. But something about it made her look...cute Or something. Eww! What did I just think?! _Push it out Venturi push it out!_

" Casey are you kidding? I'm the hottest most popular guy at school. I could make a rat popular if I wanted. Even though making you popular wouldn't be much different." I mumbled the last part. Anger swept Caseys face.

" Stop that!" She yelled. I arched an eyebrow. " Stop what?" I asked her puzzled. I saw a grin of evil curl on her lips.

" You want me to pretended to be you're girl friend don't you," I nodded stepping closer to her." Ok then. Rule one. If you want me to be you're pretend to be girlfriend then you're going to treat me like you're girlfriend." She said. I dropped my jaw.

" What! Casey that's-" I began. Casey snapped her tongue a few times interrupting me. " Now Derek! Be careful how you talk to you're girlfriend." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

" Anything else...honey?" I asked her ready to spit in her face. The smirk on her face remained.

" Yes actually. Rule two. You clean my room for three weeks," I began grinding my teeth together." Rule three. You make Emiy popular also." She spoke. I nodded swallowing my pride.

" Ok fine. Anything else dear?" I asked her trying to sound sweet. She snickered as she looked at the ceiling.

"Hmm. Sure why not." She told me nodding. " And what would that be?" I asked her. She looked at me.

" I'll let ya know when I think of it. In the mean time when is this party," She asked me. I smiled without an answer. " What?" She asked me wondering about the smile.

" You so rock Case! You are life saver" I told her. She smiled rolling her eyes.

" I do try," She laughed." Now about this party. Time please?" She asked me walking over and sitting on my bed. _Yes!_

" It's in two hours! Come on lets go pick something for you to wear!" I grabbed Caseys hand and pulled her up.

" What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" She asked looking at her clothes.

" Oh please what's not wrong with-" I stopped in my sentence remembering rule number one. I rolled my eyes. " Well nothing sweetie pie," I smiled. " But I was just thinking you could get a bit dressed up if that's not a problem?" I asked her ready to scream. Casey began laughing hysterically.

" Oh I'm sorry," She wiped her pretend tear away." It's just seeing you try and act nice is hilarious." She said as her laughter died out.

" Right," I tried not to roll my eyes." But now about that party. I figure better you dress the more he will be jealous. Gotta dress to impress sis. I mean honey muffin." I told her.

" Don't go over board on the names Dare," She spoke laughing. " Now why can't I pick out my own out fit?" She asked. _Oh Gee I don't know Casey maybe because you will dress like a nerd!_

" You ask to much questions hun." I told her grabbing her wrist and continued pulling her out my door. I let go once we reached Caseys room. I shut the door behind us.

" Now," I spoke walking to her closet. I pulled it open and began to look threw everything. " Where could that be?" I asked myself lowly knowing witch outfit I wanted her to wear.

" Where's what?" She asked me taking a seat on her bed.

" That babe raider outfit you had on that one time." I told her pulling out a shirt. Eww. That's definitely not it. I tossed it behind my shoulder.

" What? I am not wearing that! It's way to revealing!" She told me picking the shirt I tossed. I turned to her face.

" Come on Case! I figure the grosser the outfit is to me the hotter it looks to Brendan. Beside you wore it before!" I told her.

" Yeah well that was diffrent!" She told me crossing her arms.

" Yeah how Casey?! You put it on to feel better about yourself and you wont even wear it for you're own stepbrother?" I asked. Casey put on a grossed out face.

" You have no idea how nasty that sentance sounded," Casey told me." Look Derek I will agree to wear it if you promise to take me home early. I dont want to wake up late for school tomarrow." She told me. I smiled

" Yeah yeah sure what ever." I nodded in agrement. I walked to the door to leave her to get dressed. " Oh and Dere?" She asked. I tuened around

" It may not be the babe raider outfit. But I promise it will be good." She told me. I nodded.

" As long as Brendan will droll over you then what ever. Be down in two hours." I told her walking out and shutting the door behind me. I guess all go clean up a bit.

I walked to my room and locked the door behind me. I took off my shirt as I walked over to my closet. I pulled out my black button up short sleve shirt and put it on. I missed a few buttons and had to do it again but I decited not to tell you that because it was pointless. Uh hey...wait.

After I got it on right I put on my dark brown wrist band and dark blue jeans with a hole in one of the knees. I figured I could tell Casey I had to go to the bathroom and find somebody to make out with so I could have at least _some_ fun at the party. In that case I put on some axe and brushed my teeth. After i did that I put on my brown converse.

Once I got ready I told Dad and Nora me and Casey was going to see a movie with a bunch of friends. And when they asked why I dressed up so nicely for a movie I told them I had a hot date coming along. Ha. Once I pulled that off I called a cab for me and Case.

After that I sat down in my chair and waited for Casey to come down from getting ready. I was watching SpongeBob with Marty. Casey better look good because she is taking a long time.

I kept checking the time on the TV. I was just about to go ask if she was ready when I herd heard her at the top of the stairs.

" Is this ok for you?" I fell out of my chair looking to to see Casey. _Whoa_. She looked...hot! Wait I mean good. In a brother sister kind of way.

She had on a really short camo skirt, a black halter top (that said bad girl) , with a black chocker necklace. Her hair was curled a bit more then normal. She had on long black high heal boots and her finger nails were painted a shinny black to go with her silver hoop earrings. Even her make up _wow!_ She had on a bit to much. Her eye stuff was white and silver while her lips..._wow_. They were a really shimmer red color. I had to admitted she didn't look hafe bad.

" Whoa. Somebody cleans up nicely." I spoke as she walked down the stairs with a smile on her shinny red lips.

" Wow you look pretty!" Marty told her. Casey bit her lip for a moment when she noticed Marty there. Casey walked really close to me. She smelled of cinnamon.

" Lets get out of here before somebody else sees me like this." She whispered. I chuckled before opening the door. I held out my arms letting her go first.

" Dad, Nora were leaving now!" I shouted in the house before shutting the door behind us. I turned to see Casey starring at me. I felt this jolt in my body with the look she gave me. Between her in the outfit and that look on her face she seemed as if she were a vampire. Like that sexy vampire in that movie Edwin had on the other day. Hold it...did I just compare Casey to somebody sexy...ek _I must be going crazy._

" What?" I asked her while the shock was still in my toes. She shook her head. Then a grin came on her face.

" You owe me big!" She said. I nodded. I guess Casey wasn't all bad if she was going to do this for me.

**Short chapter I know. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are the best. I will try and make the next chapter better. This was just a kick start for a night of fun. Casey and Derek may just have to kiss in the next chapter so stay tuned all you Dasey fans. Derek is slowly haveing feelings for Casey but havent relized it yet. Dont worry he will soon. PLZ review! Love you all! - Indifference Romance**


	3. Dead On Arrival

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter 3**

**Dead on arrival**

Me and Casey stood side by side. Starring at the two big front doors. We could hear crappy Roman rock music blasting from the in side. I could smell potato chips and alcohol witch made me twice a nervous. I knew good girl Casey wouldn't be to happy about the beer.

We both looked at each other as we swallowed the lumps in our throats. " Ready to get this over with," Casey stuck out her hand and paused." Boyfriend." I felt sick when I heard her finish her sentence. I nodded and slowly locked my fingers with hers.

We walked inside. There were tons of people. A didn't even know a lot. Hopefully the people I did know would notice me holding hands with my step sister.

" Whoa!" Casey said gazing up at Brendan huge house. Well acutely his mothers big house. Did I mention his mom was an former actor from some 80's hit show? Yeah. _Lucky bastard_. Better go find him." Come on lets go find-"

" Derek!" How does he do that. I let go of Caseys hand wrapping it around his waist.

" Brendan," I said pretending to be happy. " I would like you to meat my girlfriend Casey." I said as I laid my head agents hers. Casey stuck out her hand.

" Nice to make you're acquaintance." Brendan spoke kissing her hand. Eww I think I saw some tongue. You don't French a hand unless you're masturbating or something. Poor Casey's hand is covered in bastard slobber.

" And this is my date," Brendan wrapped his arm around some girls neck. " Say hello to Emily." He spoke! Holy crap! Oh boy this wont be good.

" Casey?" Emily asked in shock. I let my arm off Casey waist. Both of our checks turned blood red. " Emily!" Casey yelled walking over to her.

" Uh why don't you and Derek go get me Brendan something to drink. " Casey spoke to her. Emily arched an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well you-" I quickly grabbed Emilys hand. " Yeah grate idea uh sugar," I interrupted Emily. " Let go Em." I spoke dragging her off. Once we were out of seeing distance I dropped Emilys hand. She opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted.

" Look Emily I know what you're thinking and-" I stared. Emily laughed.

" Don't Derek. I already know. Sam explained the whole thing to me earlier. I think its so hilarious." She laughed.

" Oh well I'm glad to know you think my suffering is comical," I told her sarcastically. She continued to laugh." When did he even ask you out?" I asked her.

" Today. Isn't he cute? I mean you're cute to but oh I mean he uh. You both uh," She sighed. " I think I like him." She said. I rolled my eyes. Great. Not that I like Emily but I don't like the fact she switched crushes to Brendan!

" Yeah whatever," I began to walk off. " Come on before he suspects something." I told her. She fallowed me. I walked up to Casey and Brendan. He had an evil smirk on and Caseys mouth was dropped open.

" Uh what happened?" I asked looking at them back and fourth. Casey closed her mouth.

" Never mind that. Lets all dance shall we?" Brendan asked grabbing Emily by the waist and began dragging her to the dance floor fallowed by me and Casey.

" He is the biggest jerk!" Casey whispered seeming mad. I looked at as we walked close. " Why what did he do?" I asked her.

" He was saying a Bunch of sick stuff about how we should jump in bed tonight! He is here with my best friend!" She told me angry. Eww! Man this guy was becoming even more of a jackass.

" Don't worry about Case," We made it to the dance floor. " Ready to show him up?" I asked as he told the DJ to change the song. Casey looked at him like she was about to attack. Eek. Note to self- never hurt Emily.

" Yo yo yo dis ones called shut up and drive by da sexy Rihanna!" The DJ spoke. Me and Casey looked at each other smiling. Ha ha! We both knew every beat to this song. Lizzie and Edwin played it over and over till we were sick of it just the other day. See there both entering there talent show coming up and there doing a dance to it! Hmm come to think of it our talent show is coming up to.

" Oh this is going to be easy!" Casey told me as the song started.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the  
one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

Casey began dancing all around me. Then I realized what she was doing. A part from Edwin and Lizzies dance. Ha ha. I began to do Edwin's moves as Casey did Lizzies. Suddenly a few people were clapping. I glanced over and saw angry in Brendan eye.

Brendan began doing some moves. Then people were clapping at him. Me and Casey did a bit more moves. Only Casey started dance close. Really close.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

I flinched when I felt her breath of my neck. Wow she must really want to win this dance off. Brendan must have really got to her the jerk.

Brendan grabbed Emilys waist and began giving her this weird gross humping dance thing. What was even grosser that was people cheering them on. Me and Casey frowned to each other. No ways was humping my sister to win a fricken dance.

_Got you where you wanna go if  
you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can  
you run all the lights?  
If you can bad boy then we can go all night_

But Casey must have thought otherwise. She began giving me mini lap dance type thing. I was shocked. But Casey seemed really into winning so why not? So I moved with her.

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

Then Brendan was practically doing it on the dance floor. I was ready to quit. But Casey wasn't. Before I knew it I was her pole and she was a striper.

I began to felt sick. So I just stood there. Casey realized this and took it as she was over doing it a bit. So she stopped to. We looked over at Brendan and Emily. Everybody cheering them on. He made sick!

_I got class like a 57 cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole  
lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will  
boy I wish you would_

Oh well. May as well pass the time. I gently laid my hands on Caseys waist and moved to the music. I didn't really seem like she wanted to but she danced along. She held onto my hands witch I had on her waist and just rocked back and fourth with her back on my stomach.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if  
you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can  
you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

Casey laid her head on my shoulder and just watched as Emily and Brendan danced. And before we knew it the song was over and the crowed roared over Brendan and Emily.

" Come on lets go over here." I told Casey wore out from dancing. She fallowed me till we sat on the huge stair case.

" Some dance huh?" She asked. I nodded as awkward silent's fell. I never saw that side of Casey before. It was gross. And to tell you the truth...i Think I liked it! No wait I don't! Because it's wrong. I changed my mind I hated it!

" So do you think we'll show him up by the end of the night?" She asked me. I nodded.

" Lets make an oath. No matter how hard the task is if involves showing up Brendan we will do it!" I told her sticking my hand out. She snickered as she shook it.

" Hello guys," Brendan sat down beside Casey. " Sorry about beating you in that dance off. I tried to hold back at first but in the end I couldn't go easy on you guys." He spoke. Me and Casey rolled our eyes.

" So where Emily?" Casey asked looking around. Brendan sighed.

" Well she was ok. But in the end she just didn't cut ya know? I told her to go home. I wanted to hang out with Ally for a while." Brendan told us. Uh oh. Casey stood up as her face was red as ever.

" You did what?!" She yelled. I grabbed her wrist pulling her back to sit down. " Let it go Case." I whispered. Casey clinched her teeth.

" So Brendan. What do you want us to beat you-Oh I mean what do you want to do now?" Casey asked as some blonde chick walked over and sat in Brendan lap.

" How about me you Derek and Ally here go up stairs and play middle school?" He asked us. " Oh what's that?" The hot blonde asked.

" Well it's actually spin the bottle gone bad. We just called it that in Rome" He spoke. I rolled my eyes. Man he such a loser.

" Fine." Casey stood up. WHAT?! " WHAT?!" I asked standing up. I put my lips to Caseys ear.

" Casey there are only two girls I am not about to make out with my stepsister!" I whispered to her. She rolled her eyes smiling.

" Who wants to play spin the bottle with Derek and Brendan!" She yelled. Tons of girls started raising there hand. Hmm looks like my sexiness over powers Brendans ugliness. That's why all the girls are screaming for me. Casey picked a few random girls before putting her lips to my ear.

" Problem shoveled." She whispered. Oh she was good. " Woo hoo lets go!" Brendan yelled running up the stairs fallowed by a bunch of girls.

**SHORT i know! Aww thay didn't kiss yet?! Plz dont kill me! I had it wrote out but the computer deleted the kissing part. Dont worry they will kiss in the next chapter tho! I just figured i would go ahead and post the part it didn't deleat. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You soooo rock! And they may not have kissed but it did have mager Daseyness in it! Oh no Casey seems pretty pissed with what Brendan did to Emily. Well at least she will take joy in helping Derek take Brendan down. PLZ review thanx! -Indifference Romance XXOO**


	4. Good Riddance

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter 4**

**Good Riddance (Time of your life)**

Dereks Point Of Veiw

I was the last one to enter the big guest room with high ceilings, white carpet, and off white walls. How, you ask did I know this? Because I'm smart...And Because It said 'Guest room' In big gold letters on the door...ha ha. Moving on.

I scanned the circle for some place to sit. I couldn't help but notice Brendan sat by Casey. Jerk. How could he try and steal his best friends girlfriend? What a bast...Oh Wait. I would to the same to him, ha ha never mind.

I walked over and sat beside some hot tan chick. Normally I would be thinking how I could get her to make out with me but If I'm going to beat Brendan at this game, then I need to keep my mind on Casey.

" Uh anybody got a bottle?" Brendan stood up, taking a few steps forward, checking with us so he wouldn't have to go grab one from downstairs._ Lazy ass._

" Oh," A cute brown haired girl stood up," Use this." She spoke handing him an empty beer bottle. He gave her a quick nod and wink. All though it looked more like he had a twitch ha ha ha.

Brendan took a few steps back to his seat, only to have his feet mingled with end off a rug. Oh this was going to be good. Brendan stumbled back trying to catch himself. Eventually he couldn't keep himself up any longer. Brendan's feet came out from under him as his back began making it's way to the floor.

Brendan threw his hands in the air, about to catch himself from hitting the floor to hard. I would start laughing about now. Only the beer bottle slipped from his hands and spun in the air. Everybody quickly scooted back and closed there eyes, flinching.

But I guess It was no help for me. I herd Casey let out a small gasp as I felt the thick bottle meat with my head, shattering. I quickly fell to my back, holding my head in pain.

If I wasn't in so much pain I would punch Brendan's now laughing face. I let out a small, _" Ouch!"_ While fluttering my eyes open.

" Baby!" I herd Casey quickly run to me. Now I'm not sure if it's because I hit my head, but Casey _really_ sounded like she meant that nick name, with a lot of concern.

" You ok dude?" Brendan's laughter somewhat died down as I sat up. I gave him a quick death glare not replying. Casey held one hand under my chin as she tilted my head from side to side. I guess when she bit her lip, was when I realized it must be pretty bad.

" Oh boy," She whispered," Ok um, come on Dere. Lets go get some ice." Casey stood up holding my hand trying to pull me up off the floor.

" No," I pulled my hand away. No way would I just leave Brendan here without being showed up. I quickly pulled Casey down." We can't go without showing Brendan up." I whispered to her.

" Derek It's pouring blood. We need to get you some ice. Now come on." Casey once more tried pulling me up. But once more I pulled my hand away.

" Casey no I'm fine!It's not as bad as it looks. Really!" I told her threw my clinched teeth. Casey rolled her eyes.

" Derek! You hit you're head! We need to take to it, You could have a concussion!" She yelled. Ok It hit it pretty hard but no way that happened. I'm_ totally_ fine.

" A concussion!? Casey you're over reacting. I'm not as finkled as you hooverd," Uhhh maybe I did hit my head a little to hard. Casey made an _'sure you're fine'_ sarcastic look," Um on second thought, some ice would be nice." I told her standing up.

" Brendan. We will have to do this later on. See ya." Casey locked her arm with mine walking me out.

--------------------------------

" Is it bad?" I yelled over the music. Casey saved her breath and nodded. She slowly let off the ice pack to take a quick look. She let out a small groan and quickly held it back on.

" Derek we're going to have to take you to the hospital. I think it needs stitches." She told me. I took the ice pack off setting it beside me, and jumped off the kitchen table.

" No way! Brendan's ahead of us! We can't let him win Casey! Do you know what will happen if he wins!?" I took a few steps forwards. Casey sighed. She bended her finger a few times motioning me to come closer. I did so.

Casey laid her hands gently upon my jaw line and pulled me closer. I felt her lips met with the spot on my head laying a soft kiss. It felt..._wow_. It was warm. Soft. And felt like _no_ other kiss before. Trust me I have kissed a lot of girls. But this by far had the most feeling to it. And it was only on my head.

Oh God I'm thinking these bad thoughts again. What is wrong with me? She's my sister! Well not really, but she might as well be! I can't think these things.

" Um Case?" I sighed feeling guilty of thinking these things about her. I might as well go touch a child. It wouldn't be much different then thinking about my _baby _sister in a sexual way.

" Yeah?" She asked me giving me a sweet hafe smile. I sighed once more. I couldn't have her giving me kisses. Even if they were on the head. It drove me crazy. What if she did it again and it drove me to do something crazy? _Like kiss her on the mouth?_ I don't like my stepsister. I like hot girls in short skirts. All though tonight Casey seems to be pulling that look of _quite_ well.

" Look I know you're helping me out and all. But could you please not do that again sis?" I asked her. She looked at me some what angry. Why was she mad? Maybe she meant the kiss in a sisterly way. Then I would understand why she seems angry.

She probably thinking, _" What!? I dressed like a slut, pretended to be his girlfriend, dance like a striper, Tend to his wound, and he won't even let me give him a small sisterly kiss? Jackass! I'm going to go tell Brendan the truth and then sleep with him!"_ Oh no! She can't do that! Would she do that? Great. I got to think quick.

I grabbed Caseys face and pulled it closer to mine. I laid a kiss similar to the one she gave me on her forehead. Only I held it longer and harder. Once I pulled away I saw Casey looking confused and disgusted. She opened her mouth to speak but somebody else's voice came out.

" Derek," Brendan came walking up to me laughing a bit, fallowed by a few friends, " Sorry about you're head. But you're tuff. Well sort of. At least you could take it without crying. Even if you were holding it in." He spoke smirking. I gave him a small eye roll. How dare he. He was the bigest pansy ass ever. And he calls me the whimp..._ppppttt_.

" Oh no problem B," I faked a joyfull mood," It felt like a paper cut. No pain at all." I lied. He along with his friends laughed a bit. I once more did a quick eye roll.

" Well because we all no that's not the complete truth," I bit my tongue holding back the curse words I wanted to spit in his face," I have a little something to make to feel better." He told me. Me and Casey quickly glanced at each other.

" Um uh you do?" I asked him in wonder. He nodded. Brendan held his hand in the air and snapped his finger.

" Jordan, " He said as he snapped. Some guy handed him a bottle," You'll like this it's good." Brendan spoke using a bottle opener to open it before handing it to me, while taking one more bottle from that guy. I looked down at the bottle he handed me.

" Old Brandy. My favorite." I lied. I saw Casey glance at me from the corner of my eye.

" Well," Brendan paused," You going to drink it our not?" He asked before taking a big drink of his. I gave him a fake smile and took a small drink. I let out a small _mmm._

" Well," I took one more small drink," This is fun and all. But I think I'm going to go take a piss. Here," I handed the bottle to Casey," Hold this babe." I told her before walking off.

Ok I have only been here and hour and I already need to get out of this place. Or at least out of that kitchen. Even if I don't have to pee. I just need to get away for a moment. I'm still wondering why the heck I kissed Casey's head. Not to mention I'm kicking myself for drinking alcohol just to impress that jerk. I'm cool. Not stupid. I have seen what alcohol does to people. _...Don't ask._

**Well I didn't lie. They did kiss each other lol. But In the next chapter they will kiss on the mouth for sure don't worry. I know I keep doing this and I'm sorry for it. After all nobody likes a tease...even If it is fun lol. The next chapter is already wrote out. Originally, Chapter 4 and 5 was one big chapter. But then I realized it was WAY to long and it made things happen WAY to fast. **

**This chapter was a bit boring but the next one won't be. It will be shocking and unbelievable. Casey just keeps getting worse and worse lol. But I sure got you guys. You thought they would kiss in spin the bottle didn't you lol. THANK YOU for all you reviews. You guys rock so much. I know I'm not a good speller or good on updating right away but I'm working on that. I just get busy is all.**

**Thank you also for the flames they actually help. So pretty pretty please with fall out boy on top review! Oh and because it was a split chapter I will update soon. -Indifference Romance XXOO**


	5. Kiss Me Deadly part one

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter 5**

**Kiss me deadly(Spiked) part one**

I slowly took my time, making my way back to the kitchen. After fifteen minuets of pulling myself together in the bathroom I think I just might be able to go threw with this night. I have decided to ask Casey, when this is all over with lets pretend it didn't happen.

So I didn't date my stepsister, I didn't agree to any conditions, I didn't make her dress like a slut, I didn't call her sexy soon after wards, I didn't dance like I was a manwhore with her, I didn't kiss her head, And I didn't drink alcohol.

Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Casey is probably going to kill me over that once we get home. Okay Starting now I won't take another drink. I'll just start approaching things a little more cautiously.

I walked threw the huge kitchens door way to find a bunch of people cheering. I attempted to try and see why they were cheering to but failed. There were just to Meany people looking in different directions. Then I spotted Brendan across the kitchen. Maybe he knew.

" Hey," I yelled over the music," What's everybody cheering about?" I asked him. He looked up at me from sitting in a chair, laughing his butt off. I arched an eyebrow before he pointed upwards.

I gazed up in shock of what stood before me. Or well danced before me really. I felt my eyes widen as my mouth dropped to the floor. What the heck was wrong with her?

Shoeless Casey spun around, dancing on the kitchen counter top, singeing some song, and was being cheered on by a bunch of guys. I narrowed my eyebrows in anger as I marched towards the edge counter.

" Me and you, sitting in a honeymoon, if I woke up next to you, If I woke up next to you." She sang twirling around as I gazed upwards. I crossed my arms in anger. She was acting like she was drunk. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

It looked like I had got there just in time to. Casey spun around only to have her socks slide out from under her, causing her fall backwards. I quickly held out my arms as she fell into them laughing hysterically.

" Oh hi there Dare bear,"She gazed upon my face laughing," I was just singing for you is all I swear!" What the heck? Good girl Casey can't be drunk! I set Casey to her feet. I was about to cross my arms, but she almost fell over she was so tipsy. So I held my arm around her back for support.

" Casey what the hell!? Are you drunk! Nobody can get drunk in fifteen minu-" Casey held a finger over my lips laughing. I rose an eyebrow, before she finaly pulled it away.

" Shhh It's ok my love," She spoke in a British accent," I'm not drunk! I just love to sing and dance is all." She told me.

" Casey what did you drink while I was in the bathroom!?" By this point I was ready to kill her. And I was scared she would yelled at me for taking a sip or two. Pppptt.

" Uhhhh some chicken, a roast beef, a pizza." I once more arched an eyebrow confused. I rolled my eyes in anger.

" No Casey! What did you have to drink! What did you drink Casey!?" I rephrased. Casey began laughing.

" Calm down party pooper! The only thing I drank way some tootie fruity punch. That's it." She told me.

" Casey what kind of fruit punch? Where did you get it," I shook her. Casey didn't answer me," Casey answer me, where did you get that drink!?" I asked again.

" Gez you are really no fun at all. Brendan gave it to me ok?" She told me. Brendan! I should have known this had something to do with him, that bastard! I grabbed Caseys wrist and dragged her along, as I made my way back to Brendan.

" Brendan," I yelled," My girlfriend is drunk and says you had something to do with it!" I yelled to him. He smirked standing from his seat.

" Yeah! I figured I would help you out, so I put a little," He airquoted," something in her drink." He smiled giving me a wink. I dropped my jaw agape.

" You spiked my girlfriends drink!?" I yelled shoving his shoulder. Brendan rose his eyebrows confused.

" What? I was just trying to help! She seemed a bit tense so I figured I'd help loosen her up." He told me. Did he really think I'd buy that!? I knew he put something in her drink just to ruin my night. And with that, I simply turned around, rolled my eyes, and marched away dragging Casey along. I knew if I were there for once more second I would have slugged Brendan square in the face.

" Where are we going?" Casey asked me, attempting to pull away a few times, only to have me hold my grip around her wrist tighter. I continued to march towards the living room.

" We're going home," I spoke as I made my way out of the two front doors. " And when we get there you're going to bed little missy." I told her firmly. Ok so maybe I didn't have the right nor the authority to tell her what to do. But hey she was drunk. Or high. Or...whtever. So it's not like she would some that up.

" But Der-ek," She tried pulling away as we headed towards the side walk," I want to stay! I was having fun until you came along." She told me. I rolled my eyes, walking down the side walk, dragging her every step of the way.

" Casey no! I'm not in the mood so shut and start walking!" I spoke picking my paste up a bit. Casey scowled at me. We headed father down the side walk in silent's. Finally. The last thing I need right now is her flap blabbing. Ahh who am I kidding. This isn't her fault. It's Brendans fault. I wish he would just give it up already. We both know I'm simply better. He just needs to accept it and stop trying to sabotage things.

" Derek," Casey broke the silent's," What time is?" She asked me. Good question for somebody out of it. I'd like to know that myself. Just remember, answer her in a calm voice. Keep in mind this is not her fault. I let out a heavy sigh as I pulled her around the curb.

" I don't know Casey." I told her. Casey Didn't answer back. Or even say anything really. So once more silents took over us. Agggh We have long walk home.

" Derek," She said again." What ever happen to you're blue shirt with the little skateboard on it?" I slowed down a bit, glancing back at her as I arched an eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulder. " I-don't-know." I spoke voice that screamed heh?

" Derek," She asked," Have you ever seen a ghost?" Ok I think she is trying to bug me, on a count of she used the same tone of voice all three times. " I don't know Casey." I rolled my eyes.

" Derek," I rolled my eyes," Why are we walking?" She asked. I let out a loud groan in anger as I turned to face her.

" You don't want to walk, fine but you have to pay for the cab on a count of, I have not money on me!" I told her. I reached in my jacket pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

" No," Casey yelled," I am not paying, we are not taking a cab, we are not leaving this party!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I quickly took a glance around the neighborhood. There's no way that didn't wake at least somebody up.

" Shhhh," I lifted my hand over drunkenly Caseys mouth," Casey you're talking really, really loud! You're going to wake somebody!" I told her. Casey knocked my hand away.

" No," She screamed," I don't care, I want them to wake up! Wake up people, wake up!" She cupped her hands in a tube, covering it over her mouth, and shouting all around her.

" That's is," I started to dial a number on my cell phone," I'm calling a cab." I spoke holding it to my ear.

" No," Casey snatched the phone from me," You're not calling anybody, I'm talking to you!" She spoke, chucking my phone in the nearest yards shrub. My mouth fell agape.

" Casey! That was an expensive phone," I told her walking towards the bush," If I don't find it, You're buying me a knew one!" I told her firmly, scanning over the bush.

" Ha ha, no I'm not! I think we have agreed on, I aint buying you shit," Casey pause," Oh wow my stomach hurts."

" Casey shut up," I told her," Now where is my effing phone?" I started to grow twice as angry, unable to find it. I groaned as I fell to my knees searching harder. I crawled hafe way under the bush.

" Derek," Casey yelled walking towards me," Answer me!" She said sitting on her knees, Jerking me out of the bush, by my shirt. I pulled out of the shrub knocking her hand away. " What Casey? What do you want to know?" I asked looking at her.

" Gez I was just going to tell you, you look cute when you're mad!" She crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes sighing.

" Casey be quiet and start helping me find my damn phone." I told her as I crawled back under the bush. Casey once more grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me out. I rolled my eyes groaning.

" What do wan-" I was cut off by Caseys lips crashing into mine. My eyes widen in shock as I pushed her away. " Casey what the hell was that!?" I asked her. Casey didn't answer. She just lent in for another kiss. I put my hand up blocking her way." Casey what are you doing?" I asked again. She sighed.

" Sorry...You Just looked so cute," I rubbed the back of my neck a little embarrassed. Good girl Casey McDonald-my stepsister just kissed me! Sure she was drunk. But still It was embarrassing. I pray she doesn't remember this tomorrow,"And I thought you wanted to kiss me." She told me.

" Casey you're my sister I don't want to kiss you," I told her. She frowned. I would be in more shock. But knowing the fact she was out of her mind at the moment I let this one slip," Just...help Me look." I told her carling back under.

" Derek," Casey crawled in beside me," Did I do something wrong?" She cooed in my ear. For a split second it sounded like she wasn't drunk. And I had to admit, Caseys warm breath breathing in my ear felt pretty good. But I think the right thing to do here is to ignore her. So I didn't do anything.

" Derek," She crawled a little closer," Did I?" She asked as she lowered her lips flat agents my ear. I stiffened up. Don't look at her Derek, don't look at her. Just ignore her.

" Derek," She whispered, oh so softly, oh seductively," Look at me." She told me. Don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her! I swallowed a lump in my throat. Stop it Derek! This is you're sister! You can't be thinking these things or feeling 'excitement' in you're pants! This is sick! And wrong. Not to mention she doesn't even know what she's doing.

"Derek," She teased. I completely stiffened while on my hands and knees with her nuzzling my ear," Look at me." She spoke a little more determined to get what she wanted. My body was aching to just throw away every bit of the small amont of decency I had in me, and just kiss her. But my head said the opposite.

It told me if I kiss her my life would be over. It told me how horrible I would be to take advantage of this girl who agreed to help me. It told me how big of a perv I would be to kiss my stepsister. It told me-

Ah who am I kidding. My mind wanted to do it just as bad as my body. But still I can't do this! " Derek," Casey breathed putting her hand under my chin and pull her face to look at me," That's better." She smirked. Don't do it Derek! You can't take advantage of her! She doesn't deserve that! Casey began gently tracing my lips. Oh come on. Who can't say no to that.

And with out another word, I crashed my lips into Caseys forcefully, knocking her backwards. Caseys back met with the cold dewy ground under the bush, as I thrusted my body into hers, pinning her where she couldn't get back up even if she wanted to. Witch I know she didn't.

With out Asking for entrance I opened her mouth with my tongue, letting it find it's way inside. I felt a smile curl on Caseys parted mouth. I slowly and gently traced my hand up Casey upper leg, Causing her to slightly moan. I softly rested it on her hip.

Before long I slowly moved my lips down to her neck." Oh Max." She moaned. I slowly lifted my face up, gazing down at her confused. Casey opened her closed eyes and looked up at me.

" What did you stop Sam? You're really good at this." She asked me. Max? Sam? Suddenly It dawned on me. She didn't want this. She didn't even know what she was doing. Or who she was doing for that matter. But still. If I kiss Caseys I know it's under her will. She would never do this if she wasn't drunk. I was taking advantage of an innocent girl.

I gazed down into her crystal blue eyes, letting out a sigh. Why did I do that? God I am so stupid. I pray she doesn't remember this tomorrow. If she does I think I'll shot myself. That's right, I'll take a gun, point it to my stupid little head, and shot myself. But why did I do that!? I don't even like Casey right?

Hold on. Of course I don't. Why would I ask if I liked her? I mean I like her in a sisterly way. And that's it. Other then that Casey thinks way to much and I hate when people do that. I hate 'em, hate 'em, hate 'em. But with me on top of her. Looking down at her. I had to admit she didn't look pretty attractive, stepsister or not.

I sighed once more climbing off top of her. Casey sat up looking over at me laughing. I sat with my elbows resting on my knees, as I starred at the ground shamefully. " Wow you put a lot of work into that don't you?" She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

" By the way," Casey chuckled," I felt...I Felt you're...you're uh phone jabbing into my uh...back When we did that thingy-ma-make-out-bob." She told me pulling out my cell phone from her back. I quickly took it from her.

I felt my heart pound as I saw that owner of the bushes, porch light come on. " Hello," A woman yelled" Get off of my property before I call the cops!" The woman screamed. I looked over at Casey in fear.

" Shut up you old hag!" Casey yelled. I dropped my jaw before hold my hand over her mouth.

" Shhhh," I whispered," Casey shut up for once!" I told her. Casey knocked my hand away in anger." Ok Casey," I spoke," On the count of three we run for it. One. Two Three," I grabbed Caseys hand as I pulled her to her feet, taking off down the street.

**Did you like this chapter? This is where Derek starts to realize he may just have feelings for her. Can you believe Brendon!? What a jerk. Poor Casey. And how could Derek take advantage of her like that? Stupid head. Good thing he stopped though. That was sweet. Now I can't promise but I'm pretty sure in either chapter 7 or 8, Casey will kiss him on the lips. And she wont be drunk this time lol! I have it all planed out in my head and I will be working on chapter 6 tonight. Maybe even a little of chapter 7 to. Who knows. I guess it all depends on what time I get tried tonight lol. Thanks,**

**sktrgrrl9, ElizabethMarieBennentt, jayly, daisy617, Silvarain Rose, True Love Lives Forever, karalicious99, Ghostwriter626, daseyfan76, pinklen98, BrokenHeart2007, lilcutie0981, Underneath All Elsewhere, and, Spellbound-Mione, For reviewing. You guys rock! Plz review this chapter to. It would make me so happy lol!**

**GO TO MY PROFILE TO SEE THE BANNER FOR THIS STORY**


	6. Kiss Me Deadly part two

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter six**

**Kiss Me Deadly(Spiked)part two**

" Casey Mcdonald, you get you're butt up this oak tree right this second!" I ordered in anger, looking down at her now snooty face. Casey crossed her arms sticking her nose in the air.

" No," She repeated," I told you I'm going to take the front door." She told me a little tipsy. I rolled my eyes, jumping down from the tree branch.

" And I told _you_ If we take the front door, dad and Nora will wake up! If they find out you're drunk they'll know we didn't really go to the movies! Were already going to get grounded for missing curfew! Now get you're cute little hiney up that tree, and threw my window!" I told her firmly. Casey began to giggle. I crossed my arms starring at her blankly.

" He he. You said my butt was cute!" She told me. I rolled my eyes sighing. I can't take it anymore. What did I ever do to deserve this?

" Casey," I spoke threw my teeth," If you don't get you're butt up that tree right this second, so help me God, I will pick you up and carry you over my shoulder!" I told her.

" Why," She asked," So you can touch my cute little butt," She laughed. I lowered my eye lids, giving Casey death stare. Casey suddenly stopped laughing," Yes sir!" She spoke before pulling herself up on a branch.

" Ha ha ha," Casey laughed falling threw my window," I think I..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence sitting up. I pulled myself threw the window, gazing down at her.

" Case," I asked. A look of pain came over her face," Case? Are you okay?" I asked her a little worried. Casey sat there starring into space not replying. I bent down waving my hand over her face," Casey?" I asked.

Suddenly, Caseys face turned a quick shade of green," ...Oh No! Casey Mcdonald don't you dare-" Before I could finish, Casey let her stomach out all over my black shirt and leather jacket._ -Puke_. I let out a grunt in disgust.

" Oh eww!" Me and Casey stood up. I Looked at her in anger as she held her stomach in her arms.

" My tummy hurts." She pouted. I quickly took off my jacket and started to un-button my shirt. I quickly tossed them across the room and into the corner.

" Yuck!" I stuck my tongue out. " I need something to drink." Casey told me as she started to walk towards my door.

" Oh no you don't," I quickly ran to her, grabbing her shoulders," You're not going anywhere. You just stay here and relax! I'll go get you a glass of water." I told her. Casey nodded.

I can't risk letting her go out there. Knowing how she is at the moment, she would surely wake somebody up. I slipped out of my door shutting it behind me.

" Derek?" I heard a voice ask. I quickly looked up in panic to see Nora standing in front of me.

" N-Nora," I stuttered," What are you doing up so late?" I asked her. She scanned me from head to toe looking baffled.

" Marty had a nightmare. Are you just getting home?" She asked me. I looked away from her face thinking up an excuse.

" Um no. What makes you think that," I asked her. Nora pointed to my shoes," Oh. Right. Um. Well I told Casey I could sleep with my shoes on. And you know what? She didn't believe I could. So we made a bet if I could sleep with my shoes on, she would give me ten bucks." I told her. Oh gee, there's an lie for her. _Authentic, no?_ Nora arched eyebrow.

" Oh uh ok. And what are you doing now?" She asked.

" Oh. I'm thirsty and need a cold glass of water." I told her she slowly nodded at me.

" Oh um. ok. Just get back to bed soon. You have school tomorrow." She told me before walking away. I eyed her every step still she disappeared.

------------------------------------------

I walked back into my room shutting my door behind me. " Here, drink you're stupid-" I stopped speaking when I saw Casey sleeping peacefully on my bed. I sighed, setting the glass of water on my night stand.

I sat on the edge of the bed kicking my shoes off." Derek," Casey mumbled woken by the shaking of the bed,"Is that you?" She asked. I turned around looking down at her face.

" Shhhh," I whispered," Yes Casey now go back to sleep." I told her. Caseys eyes fluttered hafe way open.

" Derek," She asked," I need my pajamas." She told me. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a baggy jersey.

" Here put this on." I told Casey handing it to her. Casey stood up as I laid down with my head on my pillow. I widen my eyes as Casey began to take her halter top off right in front of me. I opened my mouth to argue but then closed it. Oh well. No since in getting her all fussed up again. I don't think she'll remember this tomorrow anyhow.

I'll just close my eyes. I closed my eyes shifting a bit. I hope she's done soon. I can't fall asleep just yet. I have to tuck Casey in her bed. I slowly peeked open my eye to see if she was done changing. Casey slide her short little skirt down to her ankles leaving her only in her bra and panties. I quickly re-closed my eye.

" There." Casey mumbled. Suddenly I felt her slide under the covers beside me. I quickly opened my eyes looking over at her.

" Casey you can't sleep in my bed." I whispered to her.

" But it's so," She let out a big yawn," Comfy." She finished with her eyes closed. I rolled my eyes. Oh well. I guess It wouldn't hurt. I crawled under the covers beside her.

" Fine." I told her. I turned of my lamp before closing my eyes. I suddenly felt Caseys soft hair brush against my bare chest as she rested her head there. I peeked open one eye looking down at her. It was hard to see, but the moonlight shined threw my window tracing the lines of her face.

I never really realized she looked like this when she slept. How couldn't I see it before? She looked so_...inccoent_. So..._child like_. She looked just like..._an Angel_.

Ok don't you dare tell anybody I ever said that. Derek Venturi is a manly man. Not some sap who is crushing on his stepsister. A manly man. You got that? A-manly-man!

" Derek," Casey yawned cuddling closer," I'm sorry for kissing you." She told me. I sighed. And I'm sorry for kissing you Casey. Even when she was drunk the girl apologizes for something that wasn't even her fault. Dang, she just so..._nice._

" I really am," She told me," I just always secretly thought you was charming in attractive. I wanted to know what it was like." She spoke. I sighed not responding. I really wish she hadn't said that. " Derek?" She asked.

" Yes Casey?" I replied. Casey let out a heavy sigh.

" Did you always think that to? Did you always secretly think I was attractive and charming? Did you Derek? Did you?" She asked looking up towards me. I sighed. I don't want to be mean, but until tonight...I Never have.

" Um. Sure Casey." I lied. I felt Casey cuddle tightly into me nuzzling her head deeper into my chest.

" Night Dere." She told me before slowly drifting off to sleep. Great. Juuust great. Now not only do I have to share a bed with Casey, I have to...I Let out a yawn...cuddle With her to. I think...I...I Think I...I um..._zzzzzzz_

_Riiiiing!_

_I shot my eyes open in fear from the sound. I quickly looked around, expecting to take from the surroundings of my room. But no. This wasn't my room. And wait...I Wasn't sleeping in my bed! This wasn't even a bed! It's a desk. And I'm in a class room! And that noise was a school bell!_

_Oh man, I don't remember going to school! Wait this isn't even my school! " Class is now in session." I quickly turned my head to where the voice came from. I widen my eyes as Casey stood in the door way doing some sexy pose. _

_Only she had on a very short, short, short, red plaid skirt, a white button up shirt with the first few buttons undone, as a red tie hung loosely around her neck, while her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, With a pair of glasses, as she stood a few inches taller with black high heels._

_" Casey?" I asked in shock as I stood up from the desk. Casey began walking towards me with an evil grin, as she tapped a ruler in her hands. " W-where a...are We?" I asked slowly walking backwards._

_" You've been a bad, bad boy Derek." She spoke walking closer. With every step she took forward, I took one back. _

_" What," I asked," Casey why are you dressed like that!?" She began to pick her paste up, as well did I. Suddenly a smirk planted across her face, as I felt my feet entangle with something. I fell backwards only to have landed perfectly in a chair._

_" Derek you have been such a bad boy lately. How could you take advantage of an innocent girl like that? And all I was trying to do is help." She snapped her tongue a few times. My gaze fell to the floor shamefully._

_" Look at me Derek, look at me!" She mocked me with what she said last night. I slowly looked up to Caseys face. Casey took her glasses off and carelessly tossed them behind her, before taking the hair bow out of her hair letting it fall over her shoulders, and shaking it all around._

_" Looks Like I need to teach you a lesson." She spoke smoothly. Casey slowly took a few steps forward, lowering her self to sit on my lap. I quickly froze as my eyes widen. Casey slowly lowered her lips towards mine. Each inch she got closer...and Closer...and Closer...untill-_

I gasped as I sat up in my bed panting. I wiped the sweat off forehead, clamming down. It was just a dream. Thank God.

I let out a miserable groan as the memories of last night came flooding back into my mind. I quickly looked down where Casey slept last night. Thank God she was still sleeping like a rock. I let out a _'fewf'_ in complete relief.

**Thank you Ghostwriter626 for the idea! Only I made her a teacher not nurse! I had to use it, it was just to funny, not to! I hope you Don't mind I used it.**

**So the next chapter will be about the fallowing day. Lets see what and all Casey remembers, if she even does at all. Be sure to check out my banner on my home page and tell me what you think. I love that holding hands pic of them in it. It's so cute. Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 5! Plz review this one also. If the story ends up being pretty good I will make a sequel. **

**I would love to hear some more ideas from you guys ideas. Here a few I have in mind and most likely will use far in the future- Derek and Casey get caught kissing so Gorge & Nora plan on sending Derek to military school, to separate them. Derek and Brendan get in a fist fight. Brendan attempts rapping Casey. They any good?**


	7. Caught In A moment

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter seven**

**Caught In A moment**

I walked into the living room slamming the door behind me. I tossed my bookbag on the floor headed towards the stairs. I saw Casey sitting on the couch in the corner of my eye.

" Oh Emily let me call you back...Bye," She spoke," And just where the heck do you think you're going!?" I heard footsteps fallowing me up the stairs. I rolled my eye and continued to walk, picking up my passe. After last night I don't even want to look a Casey, little alone talk to her. And her fallowing me angrily only means one thing...she Remembers...

" Derek," She she said angrily," Answer me!" I let out an angry sigh as I reached my bedroom door. I slowly turned to Casey with my arms crossed. I gave her a questioning face.

" You'll never believe what happened this morning," She spoke in a sarcastic cheery mood," I woke up, half naked, in you're bed, sick as a dog only to realize nobody woke me up for school! Late or not, I was going to show up anyhow. Only instead I spent my whole morning by the toilet puking my guts out!" She yelled.

" Yeah there call hangover's and I hear they suck." I told her turning back to my door, opening it. I felt Casey fallow me in. Trying to look busy, to avoid conversation, I walked over and began organizing random papers scattered on my desk.

" Derek," Casey yelled," What the heck happened last night!? I know I didn't drink alcohol! But I can't remember a thing!" She said. I turned to Casey as a smile curled upon my lips.

" You c-can't...remember Anything? As in nothing?" I asked. Casey arched an eyebrow slowly nodding. I felt a sudden relief come over me. I never been so happy in my life!

" Brendan spiked you're drink, Casey." I told her turning back to my desk. I heard Casey let out a gasp, as she walked beside me, to where I could see her.

" What," She yelled," He spiked my punch? Why? How could he do that," Casey groaned," Oh God, how bad was it?" She asked me biting her lip. I shifted my gaze to her face.

" Not too bad," I told her the biggest lie. I didn't want her to freak out if I told her she was bad. I had to try and keep her as calm as possible, so she would continue to help me," Actually you were pretty funny...up Until you up-chucked on jacket." I mumbled the last part, looking back at my desk.

" What? Oh Derek I am so sorry! But I don't get, what did I do at the party? And why did I wake up in you're bed? And why did nobody wake me up for school? and-" She went on.

" You didn't really do anything, but sing at the party. After that I took you home. We had to sneak threw the window though." I told her.

" But Derek why was I in you're bed? Why did nobody wake me up?" She asked. I sighed looking at her.

" Because when we went threw my window Nora was by my door," _Not a complete lie,_" So you had to stay in my room. You asked anyhow." I told her. Casey dropped her mouth agape.

" You let me sleep in the same bed as you?" She asked in disgust. Wow I didn't even think she would care about that. I'd hate to see what would happen if she found out I made out with her.

" Eww no," I lied. I didn't think it was a big deal. But apparently it is. So I had to lie," I slept on the floor sicko." I told her. _Nicely played eh?_

" Well why did nobody get me up for school?" She asked me.

" I told the rents you were sick. It's common since really. I knew you would wake up with a hang over, or whatever, and not feel like going to school." I told her. Casey got silent.

" Oh," She paused for a moment," That was...sweet." She told me. I rolled my eyes. I am a manly man not a sap who does sweet things Casey! A manly man! Not a sap!

" Yeah well don't get use to it, Because once this is all over I'm going back to hateing you, girlfriend." I told her. Casey chuckled, as she walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

" Emily got home just a little while ago. I just got off the phone with her. " She told me. I bit my lip.

" Yikes. She okay?" I asked. Casey crossed her arms nodding with a smirk on her face.

" Never been better. And I'm sure you'll get a kick out of this," I rose an eyebrow," Brendan didn't ditch her, she ditched him."

" What," I laughed walking closer towards her," You're kidding?" I asked. Casey shook her head no.

" Not at all. She said once they got off the dance floor she told him he was a bit to promiscuous and left! Brendan probably just got embarrassed and was to pathetic to tell the truth, so he lied about it!" She laughed.

" That's hysterical," Suddenly my smile fell," Oh...um I guess this means you don't want to help me anymore." I sighed.

" What makes you think that?" She asked me.

" Well I figured since Brendan actually didn't hurt Emily, you don't care about helping me take him down." I explained.

" Derek you're forgetting one thing. He spiked my drink," She told me. I smiled. Oh yeah." Now tell me. What's the next task?" She asked me. I smiled again.

" Well he did invite us on a double date to the movies tonight. You up for it?" I asked her.

" If it involves showing him up then heck yeah!" She told me. I laughed.

-------------------------------

" Please dad?" I begged fallowing him around the kitchen.

" Son didn't you already go to a movie last night? You took a taxi than, why can't you now?" He asked with out even sparing me a glance.

" I told you dad! We went to see Mr.Woodcock last night! Tonight we all want to see Resident Evil: Extinction! Now will you let me take the car or not?" I asked me. He sighed turning to me.

" I don't know Derek. I mean, you only got you're license three months ago." He told me.

" Come on dad! Casey is coming to, and you know the whole way she will make sure, I buckle up, and obey the speed limit, and-"

" Casey," Dad cut me off," I thought she was sick?" He asked. I looked around the kitchen thinking of an excuse.

" Oh, um, she's better now. So will you let me take the car or what?" I asked. Dad sighed.

" I'll tell you what. On a count of you and Casey have been getting along so well, I will. But keep in mind Derek. If you act like a adult, you'll be treated like any adult. This isn't a right, It's a privilege for acting like an adult" He told me. I smiled.

" Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever dad! Keys please!?" I asked holding out my hand. My dad sighed as he pulled the keys from his shirt pocket, and laid them in my hand.

" Yessss." I mumbled before tightly gripping them, as I walked out of the kitchen.

---------------------------------

" So Derek, Casey, was the movie any good? I didn't really watch it out a count of I was busy with," Brendon eyed the girl wrapped around his arm," Other things." He smirked shooting her a wink. I rolled my eyes.

" Actually," I corrected," We didn't really watch it either." I spoke wrapping my arm around Caseys shoulder, giving Brendan a challenging smirk. He returned it with fake smile, as we reached the outside of the theater.

" Oh," Brendan mumbled in a dejecting tone of voice. Me and Casey exchanged triumphal smirks," So I hear the talent show is coming up soon. I figured I'd strike up a band and inter. I'll win it hands down, but ya know. I just figured It would be a fun little something to do." Brendan spoke.

" Oh. I don't know Brendan, I mean, me and my band are pretty good to. You may come in second though if you practice real hard." I told him. Buuurn! Casey covered her mouth letting out a small giggle. I shot her small grin, as we all walked into the parking lot.

" Riiiiight. Lets just see what happens," Brendan seemed unconvinced, though I knew he was faking," So you guys got to be home anytime soon?" He asked glancing down at his rollex watch, as we stopped by our cars. I let my arms fall from Caseys shoulders as we looked at each other shaking our heads no.

" Sweet," Brendan smiled," So you guys want to head up to make-out point for a while? It will be just like old times Derek." He spoke. Casey looked at me seeming confused. " Um sure we'll go." She spoke still looking baffled.

" Awesome. Meat us up there Dere. Park towards the fence?" Brendan asked walking backwards towards his car door. I nodded.

" See you there man." I told him right before he shut his car door. I walked over and opened Caseys car door. Casey sat inside buckling up. I walked over and got in my side of the car. " Derek," Casey asked," What's make out point?" She looking at me. I chuckled.

"It's a where really." I told her starting the car.

" Derek Where are we?" Casey asked looking out her window. I smirked. Of course Casey didn't know. Like she's ever been to make out point. I kept my eyes on the narrow dirt road witch drifted from the main road threw a forest.

" Make out point duh." I told her, slightly teasing, as we drove up hill fallowing Brendans sports car.

" Well I know that! I mean, I never knew this place existed." She spoke. Ah how I grew to love make out point. I've been going here since I was twelve. It was the only place I could take a girl, to make out in privet, weather I had a car or not.

" Well," I paused," Now ya do." I told her reaching the top of the hill. I parked beside Brendans car. Me and Casey looked over in his window. Brendan shot me a wink then leaned into a kiss with the girl on the passengers side.

" Eww," Casey gripped my shoulder," Derek there necking!" She spoke in disgust. I laughed. Most would find her innocents and good girl ways, nieve and annoying. I on the other hand found it, laughable and some what...well Honestly cute.

" Yeah Case, hence the name _make out_ point. And before you get all yelly, and stuff, don't worry. Were only here acting. I guess we can just talk our something." I told her. Casey let go over my shoulder leaning back in her seat.

" Oh," She sighed. I began to grow annoyed with the silent's. I began tapping my hands on the steering wheel, to a drum beat of song I was making up," Can you stop that please,"Casey spoke. I quit," It's...bugging Me," She finished. It once more got silent," I don't see what's so great about this certan place though." Casey looked out of her window.

" Because It's romantic and chicks dig that kind of stuff." I explained. Casey shrugged crossing her arms, While attempting to get her self a bit more comfy.

" I don't see what's so romantic about a forest on nowhere mountain USA," Casey mumbled. I looked over at her smirking. It took her a second to realize I was watching her, before she looked back. " What? Is there something on my face," She asked. I laughed slightly before rolling my eyes," What!?" She asked again. I looked over at her starring for a few moments before answering.

" Come on." I told her quickly opening my car door.

" Wait! Where are you going!?" She asked again.

" Come on!" I repeated before shutting my car door. Casey climbed out of the car. I walked over and grabbed her wrist, dragging her along.

" Der-ek," She tried pulling away," Where are going?" She asked. Not repelling, I continued to pull her along. I lead her up a small bunny hill, and threw a few pine trees, and bushes, till I reached my destination. I gazed down at the sight before me. " Derek," Casey yelled," Why did you drag me here!?" She asked. I didn't answer, continuing to stare before me.

" Derek?" Casey waved her hand in front of my face. She arched an eyebrow, before fallowing my gaze towards the sight. Casey let out a small gasp. Down below us was the whole city. I think Casey got it right then. It was apparently romantic because it was the only spot that over-looked the whole entire city. All the lights of the city, filled the night sky perfectly. " Wow," Casey smiled," It's beautiful." She whispered. I rolled my eyes, smiling. Drama queen.

I began walking down the bunny hill towards the wooden fence to get a better look. I heard Casey fallow me. I climbed on and took a seat, at the top of the fence. I saw Casey from the corner of my eye do the same.

" I never knew this place existed." She spoke. Suddenly Silent's came over us. Moments later, we heard somebody blast there radio from some spot we couldn't see. We looked at each other chuckling. It was that song chemicals react by Aly and Aj. I knew the song pretty well because Lizzie played it constantly. _Embarrising no?_

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

Casey smiled at me before looking back out at the sight. Only...I Couldn't look away for some reason. The wind breezed her long brown hair all to one side. Look away Derek! Remember what happened last time you looked at her! It didn't end well! And this time she's not drunk. Look away, look- Oh I can't!

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

Why can't I? Why am I doing this again? This is my stepsister I'm looking at! Step-sister! Oh God I'm sick. Aren't I? I don't even Like Casey. Ok I will admit she's some what pretty. Ok she's really pretty, and a little bit attractive. But I don't like her not matter how pretty.

Casey suddenly caught on I was starring at her, and gave me _'what?'_ face. I tried my best to look away. But I just can't! She just looks so...so...so...I Slowly without warning, surprising myself, lent in and placed a small wet kiss beside Casey mouth. I pulled away in shock to see Casey reaction.

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
_

"What the heck was that?" Casey asked seeming very pissed, as she wiped her mouth off, so hard, she was rubbing it raw. I bit my lip. Yeah! What that hell was that? What was I expecting? Her to smile, and kiss me back? Yeah right, this is good girl Casey! " S...Sorry." I told her. She starred at me in disgust.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

" Derek are you trying to come on to me," Casey yelled. I looked back down at the sight shaking my head no," Then what was that!?" She asked tucking her hair, from the wind behind her ear. I shrugged my shoulders as I felt my checks turn burning hot red. Ok I think I outta shot myself now.

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

" Derek Venturi look at me," She demanded. I didn't respond," Derek look at me!" She yelled again.

" You kissed me!" I blurted without warning. Casey arched an eyebrow. " What?" She asked confused.

" When you were drunk you kissed me. And I kissed you." I confessed. What was wrong with me? Why was I blurting all this out? Casey didn't answer. I looked up to see her face. She looked at me blankly. I let out sigh. And with out warning I went in for another kiss, just like every other time I looked at her.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

" Derek..." Casey whispered, slightly pulling away before our lips met. " Shhhhh,...It's ok." I spoke barley audible. Casey slowly fluttered her eyes shut as, I gently rose her head, with my knuckle under her chin. I quickly ran my tongue over my lips before they softly met with Caseys. Casey slightly relaxed into the kiss.

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

After about four seconds, Casey laid her hand on my chest and gently pushed me away. " I," She paused starring into my shocked eyes," I...think You should take me home." She told me, before jumping off the fence and quickly disappeared into the trees.

Oh no! What have I done!? I don't know what scares me more. The fact I kissed Casey, Or the fact...I Think I liked it...

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)_

**Bum bum bum...Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so over worked with dance practice...man I'm sore. Not only do I have to baby sit every-day of every-week, But I have some sign language class on Thursday. I bet you thought Casey would member didn't you? Hmmm maybe she does anyways. Bad for us:( Good for Derek though. So what's with him kissing her? Dummy head! Who's know though. Maybe Casey liked it. After all she did kiss him before she realized what she was doing. She must have been caught in the moment to...hmmm**

**btw when I meant rape, I didn't mean it so forward. Sorry bought that! I was just thinking Brendon kissed Casey- She told him to stop-he didn't- Derek walks in on them- Saves the day- what a hero- yadda yadda yah. But If you guys think It sounds to ruff I could edit it out. Should I? Review plz.  
**


	8. Jackass Comments & New Found Friendships

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter eight**

**Jackass comments & new found Friendships**

Anxiety. Awkwardness. Stupidity. Embarrassment. The list could go on and on. And all because I just had to go to the movies tonight. Hell, I didn't even want to see that stupid movie. I should have just stayed home. Then I wouldn't be in this gay situation...

I could pretty much see the dark clouds, just brewing over Caseys head, Indicating a fast approaching thunderstorm. I knew It would be a bad idea to speak again. But just like I've been doing, I ignored the little voice inside my head.

" Casey I said I'm sorry!" I repeated the comment she didn't reply to, as I glanced over at her. Casey sat with her arms firmly crossed around her chest, starring out her window.

" I heard you," She yelled shooting my a glare," Now can we just go home please?" She asked sinking farther down in her seat. I sighed. Why did I do that? What was I thinking!? What if she tells dad and Nora!? They probably put me in therapy or something. What if it gets around school? Oh no she's going to ruin my rep! " Casey-"

" Derek," She interrupted me," Remember that one more favor you owe me? Yeah well I just thought of what I want. I don't want you to talk to be for the rest of the night. Got it?" She spoke. I laid my head back closing my eyes. Derek Venturi, how did you get yourself into this mess.

" Casey I told you I was sorry! Being up here at make-out point, with a girl I-," I paused," I don't know. I guess being here with a girl, kissing them is just a reaction." I mumbled before letting out a sigh.

" Derek I'm not mad about that! I had a say in that kiss! I'm in anger because you kissed me when I was drunk! You took advantage of me Derek! I had no say in it, and you knew that. How could you do that to me!? If I wasn't drunk you know I wouldn't have kissed you!" She spoke, sounding like she was on the bridge of tears. Drama queen. Hey wait. Did she just say what I think she said?

" Casey I-...Hold up...Is that why you're mad?" I asked checking if I were hearing right. Casey turned her head to face me.

" Yes Derek, it is!" She yelled at me. I dropped my jaw wide open.

"Casey," I loudly screamed," That was not my fault ok!? You try having somebody tease you, then throw themselves at you! Besides it was extra hard considering on how you were dressed like a slut and tried to lead me on the whole night, even where you wasn't drunk!" I blurted out, hardly thinking. Caseys face dropped of all emotion.

" O...o-oh," I stuttered out," Casey, I am so sorry I-"

"Get bent," She screamed causing my eyes to widen," I was just wearing what you told me to," She yelled louder then ever," Besides I could have resisted if I were you, on a count of I was drunk, and I'm you're stepsister! Derek you can't do things like this, it's wrong!" She screamed.

" Oh you could have resisted could you!?" I yelled. Casey gave me one quick nod, before she crossed her arms looking back out her window. Well lets see about that. I lowered my lips to Caseys ear," Look at me Casey!" I teased like she did to me.

" Derek," Casey pulled away a bit," What the heck are you doing!?" She asked. I scooted closer to her.

" Look at me Casey," I cooed," Just one glance." I told her in my suducive voice. This honestly was about me proving her wrong, and not me trying to get her to kiss me. But either way, that voice has yet to fail me. Works every time. Proven fact.

" No Derek, I will not look at you!" She told me, keeping her eyes glued out the window. Oh I see. She's going to try and be a tuff shell to crack. Well there's just one thing she's forgetting. I'm Derek- The Derek Venturi. Not once have I been shot down by a girl.

" Casey," I sang tracing my finger, up and down, her arm," You know you want to look at me," I smirked nuzzling my lips on her ear, as she did to me a previous night. Casey flinched to my touch letting, out a miserable grunt. I knew she wanted this," Look at me Casey." I spoke.

Casey was so close to looking. So close. But then she quickly snapped out off it. Ah very tough to crack. No problem. I scooted as close a possible, to her. I lowered my nuzzling down to her neck. " Casey," I continued to tease," Lookie, lookie." I let out a small snicker.

" Fine Derek," Casey rolled her eyes, starting to turn her head," I'll look at you if you leave me al-" She stopped once she realized how close we were. Told you. Works every time. I smirked at Casey, letting the resistable fire dance in my eyes, and the devilish grin curl on my lips. I slowly licked my lips, teasing her.

Caseys angry eyebrows, slowly fell to a more, vulnerable look. Seconds later she lent in about forty degrees, waiting for me to move in the rest of the way. But nope. I didn't move an inch. I was going to make her do it all by her self, just to prove, she couldn't resist me, stepbrother or not. And Casey took this. She quickly gave me a 'I can't believe you're making me do this on my own, drop dead' look before moving in the rest of the way, till our lips met.

Before things got to far, I pulled away," Wow Case... Congrass on being the biggest hypocrite ever to walk the earth." I spoke. Now I wouldn't be the famous Derek Venturi, if I didn't say some jackass comment, after something like that. Casey dropped her mouth agape.

" I can't believe you! Why did I ever agree on helping you!?" Casey yelled. Oh I see she wants to go there huh? Well that will get her...everywhere.

" Oh come on Case, I'm joking," I didn't tell the full truth," I was just trying to prove a point ok? You were pressuring me, I had no other choice." I told her.

" Nice save Derek. I know you just said that, because I brought up helping you with Brendon," Casey sighed looking out her window again," Don't worry. It's gotten way to personal now. I'm still going to help you." She mumbled. I smiled. Yessss.

" Su-weet! I mean...thank you Casey," I changed my tone of voice," But how about we agree this whole thing- never-ever-ever- happened!" I told her. Casey roughly, and quickly nodded her head yes.

" Oh and one more thing," Casey spoke," I know I told you, you had to treat me like you're girlfriend but... How about for once in our lives we both try and just get along. It would make things a lot simpler. Not to mention it would get this over faster. And when it is over, we can go back to hating each other." Casey said. I nodded.

" Deal." I spoke before spitting in my hand, and holding it out for her to shake. Casey eyed my hand, and face back and forth.

" Eww." She said before picking my other and up, and shaking it. I chuckled at Casey, causing her to crack a smile. Well on the bright side she can't hold the fact I kissed her against me, on a count of she kissed me to!

And for the first time in my life I'm going to become Caseys...friend. I'm not happy about it but like she said. It would get this over faster. And I'm all over that fact. I guess in the end things may just work. If I don't kiss her again that is...

------------------------

The Next Day

" Hey Dere can you pass the orange juice?" Casey politely asked me. I gave her a quick smile, from across the table. I stood up, picking the pitcher of orange juice up.

" I'll do you one even better." I told her stretching across the table and refilling her glass full of juice. She smiled at me before I set the pitcher down beside her, and sat back down.

" Thank you." She giggled before taking a sip. I gave her a girn before bitting off a piece of my bacon. I slowly rose my head, realizing the only noise was begging made by my chewing, and Casey fork stretching across her plate. I arched an eyebrow noticing everybody was starring at me and Casey.

" What?" Casey asked suddenly catching on. Nobody answered continuing to stare.

" Daddy," Marty broke the silents," Why are Casey and Smerek not fighting?" She asked.

" Oh. Uh well," Dad looked at us back in forth," I honestly would like to know that my self." He spoke. I rolled my eyes. I forgot about them. There bound to realize me and Casey are friends now. What are they going to think when this is all over with and we suddenly go back to hating each other? Strange much?

" Gorgey," Nora spoke," Derek and Casey are getting along for once. We should incorage this, not question it." She told him. Thanks step mom! That helped!

" Well yeah. But why the sudden turn around? Obviously they want something." Dad spoke. I rolled my eyes. Dad you

lost my mom by pulling stunts like that. Don't lose a second wife too. Nora nodded.

" Well until they ask," Nora paused," Lets just go with it." She finished. Dad hesitated to nod. I shrugged before standing up.

" Well not that this isn't fun, but I'm going to head off to school now. See-ya!" I quickly grabbed the last waffle off my plate and started at the door.

" I'll walk with you," Casey wiped her mouth with a napkin before scooting her chair back," Toss me my jacket please?" She asked walking towards the sofa to grab her backpack.

I pulled the jean jacket with the little pink flower broach off the coat hook and threw it to Casey. She quickly caught it and put in on before tossing her book bag on.

" I hate this one." She mumble walking towards me. I chuckled crossing my arms.

" Yeah? At least you have a doesn't one. Mine's covered in you're barf." I slightly laughed. Casey shook her head no.

" No it isn't," She spoke. I arched an eyebrow with an 'did you forget already' face," Look under Edwins coat." She told me. I knocked Edwins coat of the hook onto the floor, to reveal my leather jacket completely clean and shinney. I quickly grabbed it off the hook. Mmmm and it smelled like coconut.

" No way," I quickly put it on," How did you-" I stopped realizing how strong the coconut aroma really was. I crinkled my nose a bit. Wow girls no how to keep scents strong. Am I right?

" I found it in the corner of you room and had It washed." She smirked. I smiled grabbing my book bag and throwing it over my shoulder.

" Thanks Case," I smiled. She nodded opening the door," Ladies first." I spoke in an accent. Casey laughed before walking out. I shut the door behind me. Hey if It meant doing my laundry, have Casey as a friend wouldn't be half bad ha ha.

**Pretty quick update eh? Derek and Casey friends? Oh this is going to be good. Derek was kind of an ass in the chapter. But then again that's how he is in the show. Well idk about you but I for sure see some feelings in there. And now they for some reason seem so natural about kissing. That was nice of Casey to wash his puked on jacket. My friends wouldn't even do that for me! lol jk. Thanx for pointing out mistakes guys! Review plz!**


	9. No Need To Worry

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter nine**

**No need to worry**

" Hey your pretty good at that." Casey told me. I smirked giving her a _'duh'_ type nod. I once more tossed a broken off piece of waffle into the air letting it fall into my mouth.

" Yes. Yes I am," I nodded as we headed down the sidewalk." It must be some God given talent or something." I spoke sarcastically. Casey returned it with a laugh.

" Oh great waffle catcher, I only hope to be half as good as you one day." Casey held her heart in her hands running ahead of me," I pray, one day I too will be able to catch bread products in my mouth with as much talent and style as you!" Casey spoke, Socratically while leaping and spinning around the sidewalk. We began dyeing of laughter.

" See that's funny. Why can't you chill out and act like that all the time instead off acting tenace and uptight?" I asked. Casey calmed down and began to walk beside me.

" I don't know. I guess I could let my hair down a little more. But really who are you to be talking, Mr. Party-all-night-and-day? You can't even act serious when Neccissery." She chuckled.

" I can to! I just choose not to." I spoke in a _matter-of-factly_ tone of voice while crossing my arms.

" Psh, Yeah right! You're always acting crazy!" Casey slightly laughed. I rolled my eyes playfully.

" I mean think about it Casey, really. When things are bad crack a joke. It makes things simpler, and twice as easy to get threw." I told her. She nodded.

" Actually that does make scense." She nodded. I put a piece of waffle in my mouth chewing it up. I looked over at Casey who walked beside me.

" Hey Case," I spoke." Open you're mouth." I told her ripping another piece of waffle off. Casey looked at me arching an eyebrow." Why?" she asked.

" Just do it," I told her. She put on a confused face before doing so. I aimed and tossed the piece off waffle in her mouth," Score!" I threw my hands in the air laughing.

" Eww," Casey spoke chewing the waffle up." Gross you handled that waffle piece!" She spoke before swallowing it. I laughed.

" Then why did you chew it up and eat it, if it's so gross?" I asked laughing. Casey giggled rolling her eyes.

" Give me that," She told me taking the waffle from me." Open up!" She spoke tearing off a piece. I opened my mouth wide open to make it an easy shot for her. I guess it wasn't easy enough though. Casey tossed the waffle, missing by a long shot ending up hitting me in the eye.

Casey slight gasped covering her mouth. " Opps," She tried her best not to laugh." Sorry!" She spoke slipping out a few giggles. I laughed snatching my waffle back.

" Give me my waffle you thief!" I yelled shoving the rest in my mouth. Casey held her stomach laughing. I cracked a smile rolling my eyes.

------------------------------

" Hey Derek." I heard Sam walk up behind me. I shut my locker before turning to him.

" Oh hey." I spoke giving him a grimly board smile. Sam walked towards me then stopped in his tracks. He began waving his hand in front of his nose.

" Woah," he let out small cough." Dude you smell like Casey. What's with the coconut?" He crinkling his nose. I chuckled.

" Don't ask." I simply replied. I didn't feel like explaining and telling lies at the moment. I was in a good mood and didn't want to wreck it with false things.

" Right. So how are things with you and the new GF." Sam nudged me in the shoulder with a playful wink. I rolled my eyes grinning.

" Shut up dude! It's going Peachy Sam, peachy." I replied. Like I would tell him what happened the past two nights, even if he is my best friend. Psssh yeah right. Sam snickered.

" I'm messing with you man," he spoke. I nodded with a smile. We turned a corner in silents." So the talent show is in a few days. We entering?" He asked. I nodded.

" Yep! And we got to be good Sammie boy. Not like I would say it to his face, but I'm guessing Brendon's band is pretty good. Well good enough to be famous in Rome that it." I told him. Sam nodded.

" Cool. So maybe we should start practicing soon. We don't even have a lead singer yet." Sam spoke. I glanced over at him.

" Oh um, I was thinking maybe we could let Casey sing again this year. After all we were a hit last year." I told him. He arched an eyebrow.

" Not that I'm arguing or anything but wow. I thought you hated Casey." Sam said.

" Sam, hate is a strong word. Not the right one. More like can't stand. Besides I owe it to be nice to Casey, after all she's helping me out. And I guess she's okay if you get to know her." I told him. I stopped realizing Sam wasn't beside me. I looked back to see him standing there staring at me.

" Woah," he slowly walked back beside me. Sam held his hand on my forehead looking completely concerned. " Are you feeling okay?" He asked. I knocked his hand away.

" Ha ha funny dude. I'm being serious. Last year we were great. Besides what would you rather see on stage? A girl in skimping clothing dancing around, or a big fat sweaty smelly Brendon attempt to rock out?" I asked. Sam pretended to stop and think.

" Joking," he stopped looking like he was in thought." Casey definitely!" Sam spoke.

" Casey what?" I heard from behind us. We looked over to see Casey magically appear between us. Me and Sam looked at each other.

" Speaking of you, do you want to sing for D-rock in the talent show?" Sam asked. Casey put on a refreshing smile and looked at me.

" Of course," she replied." We'll be a sure to win!" She spoke. Me and Sam smiled.

" Sweet. I'll go find Ralph." Sam spoke. We nodded before he walked off.

--------------------------

I laughed at the computer screen on my laptop. I love e-cards. Well only the totally hilarious dirty ones. I'm playing...I like it dirty even if it's not funny. HA playing with you again. I took a drink of my coke and set it back on my desk.

" Derek," I heard my dads voice call from outside my bedroom door." Can I come in?" He asked. Hm. Now what the heck could he possibly want?

" Um sure." I told him growing curious. Dad opened my door walking in before shutting it behind him. I put on a smile slightly raising an eyebrow.

" Hey. What's up?" I asked tilting forwards as I rested my arms on my desk. Dad let out a sigh before walking over and sitting on my bed.

" Nothing. Soooo," he took a pause." I've noticed some changes in you're behavior." He spoke. Heh? I kept my eyebrow glued up.

" Oh," I nodded completely baffled." Okay. Well it was nice talking to you." I told him before going back to checking my e-mail. My dad began tapping his foot like he was nervous. Oh God. Last time he did that was when we had...the talk. What ever this is about it can't be good.

" Derek," he spoke." You seem to be acting much...happier lately." He told me. I lent back in my chair crossing my arms in wonder. " Happier?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

" More friendly," he paused again." With Casey." He finished. That's what this is about? Oh jeez is he going to reward me for getting along with her?..._ Sweet._

" Oh," I sat up straight." yes. She's really cool. We've become so close now." I told him. Hey if he's going to reward me, I might as well go with it. Dad nodded with a sigh.

" And that's what worries me," He stood up. Oh God no! He thinks she- and I- and we-" Nora read something really interesting online today. It was about two step siblings." He spoke. I quickly stood up in my chair as my heart began racing.

" Dad," I yelled." Ewww No! What ever you guys are thinking, stop!" I screamed. Dad walked closer towards me.

" Son you can tell me if something is going on. We can help you get threw it!" He told me.

" But dad nothings going on!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air growing PO.

" Derek you and Casey have all the sudden become close, all the symptoms are there, and we only want to help!" My dad put his hand on my shoulder. I quickly shrugged it off.

" Dad you have a sick and twisted mind! You wan't to know why me and Casey are getting along so well? It's because the talent show is coming up and I had to agree to be nice to her so she'll be the singer for D-rock!" I yelled looking him in the eye careful not to touch my nose. I know how to tell the perfect lie. I've learned quite well. If lying were a sport, Id take home the gold.

" Oh," dad paused." well just remember. If you need to talk Nora and I, are here." dad gave me a sorrowful nod before walking out leaving me in pretty much shock. Oh great! Now dad suspects things!

Wait I don't need to panic. Because there's nothing to suspect. Right? There's nothing. No need to worry.

" Hey," Casey walked in my room." busy?" She asked. I stared past her out the door where dad had walked out. There's no need to worry. I shook my head out of wonder.

" No. Why?" I asked her. Casey walked over to my bed and sat down with a note book and pin.

" Well I was thinking we could work on some lyrics for D-rock's new song." She told me sitting down. I walked over and sat down across from her.

" Oh. Well I figured we would sing she said it was over, again. After all it's the best one I ever wrote." I told her.

" Oh um ok. But don't you think that would be predictable? If we want to win we need to give the crowed something they never heard before. Something new. Something with more lyrics then, nah nah nah." She told me. I sighed.

" Aright fine. But If It ends up sucking were doing my idea." I told her crossing my arms. Casey laughed.

" Ok. Grab you're guitar." She told me picking up the pin and note pad. I wonder if Nora talked to her about what dad said. How could they think me and Casey would...ewww. We're just friends. I mean siblings. Well what ever we are, we don't like each other in...that type of way. Right?...Right? Tell me I'm right!

**Ha ha give me my waffle you theif! lol thats funny. This chapter was a bit blah blah blah to me. Did you guys like it? By all means I meant to update faster! But we started something new with homeschooling so I'm piled in homework. Now I'm booked for a while. I have something to do with a church dinner tomarrow, church on sunday, and I'm going out for my b-day on monday, and I have school on tuseday. Witch means I will be at the library or skating rink or something. We always learn in the funnest places lol.**

**I turn 15 on monday! You should give me a good review for a present. It would make me happy lol!**


	10. Takeing matters into his own hands

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter ten**

**Takeing matters into his own hands**

" Perfect!" I shouted completely in excitement as began to take my guitar off around me. " That was perfect! We are so going to kick Brendon's a-"

" Butt." Casey cut me off. I gave her a smile nodding as she put her microphone back on the stand.

" Yes that," I spoke snickering. I set my guitar down on the stand." Now I'm hungry after all that work. Who wants some food?" I asked rubbing my hands together. Everyone held there hand up.

" Lets go. I'm starving and you're garage smells like pee and cheetos." Ralph said setting down his drum sticks then standing up.

" Why?" I asked him with a small laugh. Ralph shrugged his shoulders walking towards me.

" I don't know it's you're garage." he spoke. I let out a laugh as we all walked out the garage door.

" No, I mean why pee and cheetos?" I asked. Ralph shrugged his shoulders laughing again. We all headed inside, towards the kitchen.

"Mmm what's cooking?" Sam asked as we walked into the kitchen. Nora spun around from cooking giving us a smile.

" Hi boys. Chicken stir fry. It should me done any moment. If I knew you guys were here I would have made more." She said turning back around.

" There should be plenty," Casey sat down at the island." Because I'm not very hungry." She spoke.

" Oh jeez is this one of those I'm so fat I won't eat deals?" Ralph asked Casey. Casey shifted her gaze towards him.

" No I'm just not hungry is all." Casey told him.

" Come on Casey," Sam spoke." You sang and danced pretty hard. You have to be some what hungry. And don't worry you're like a twig." He told her with a comforting smile. Why does he do crap like that all the time. Casey don't like you Sam get over it and stop flirting!

" Shut up I'm just not hungry." Casey chuckled.

" Sam's right." Ralph added. Casey rolled her eyes obviously growing annoyed." you don't even eat enough. Your almost too skinny. You need to like blow up or something." He spoke. Casey dropped her jaw.

" Yeah," she stood up." well you guys need to deflate!" She spoke. I bent over dyeing with laughter. Casey let out a small laugh.

" Hey!" They yelled in a union.

" You are going to pay for that." Ralph spoke offended. " Yikes!" I pretended to be scared before laughing some more.

" I would be afraid Derek," Sam spoke." You laughed, you're in for it too. And you know how we settle things around here." Sam rubbed his hand together.

" No Sam," I started to back away." You can't this shirt is dry clean only!" I lied holding my hands up, remembering how we settle things. Sam continued to walk towards me.

" Run!" Casey yelled before we both took off out the back door. We quickly separated into different parts of the yard.

-------------------------

I slowly fallowed Casey back into the back door.

" What happened to you two!?" Nora yelled eyeing us up and down. Me and Casey looked at each other shivering.

" S-Sam and R R-Ralph thought it would be f-funny to push us In M-Marty p-p-pool." I held my arms around me, begging for warmth. Nora sighed

"Just...go dry off." She ordered us both. We nodded and headed off towards the steps.

" We so got to get them back for that." Casey spoke ringing the water out of her hair. I laughed.

" Yeah. But you should have seen your face right before you hit the water! Ha ha it was priceless!" I spoke leaving trails of water leading up each step.

" Well you looked pretty horrified to," Casey laughed." But of all the things, why push us in the pool?" She asked herself.

" I don't know it's just what we do. It all started that one day when Sam said my head was big when we we're eight. So I pushed him the pool." We laughed as we made it upstairs.

" I don't know Derek. I mean your head is kinda big." Casey joked. I playfully rolled my eyes.

" It's from all my knowledge!" We laughed. We stopped in between our bed rooms as if we had to say some goodbye or something. It was like when you just dropped somebody off from a date and kiss and say your far well's.

" So. Maybe we should do something today. Like...Bowling. Or mini golfing." Casey asked sort of nervous. I arched an eyebrow. Wow this really was like we just got off a date. Since when did my pretend girlfriend become my real one? Ha kidding.

" Oh," Casey caught on, as her checks turned pink." I didn't mean- When I said-...How about you bring Sam and Ralph, and I'll bring Emily." Casey corrected. I chuckled at her embarrassment. I honestly knew what she meant. Hey let me have my fun.

" Sure. Only I hate bowling. I don't like sticking my feet in those shoes. And mini golf bores me, " I told her. Casey frowned. " How about paint ball? That's always fun."

" Sure," Casey smiled. " I never been before." She told me.

" Well in that case your going to love it." I told her. She tucked her dripping hair behind her ear, smiling.

" Cool," We stood there as awkward silents fell." So um," Casey leant in forward a bit." B-bye." I could tell she was unsure if it was a good idea to hug me. I put my arms out, back and forth before we decided to just hug, uncaring of the consequence. I felt Casey wet body meet with mine. Heck, she was wet and yet still warm. And she smelled nice to. Wet, but nice.

" Uh see ya, uh after we change." I spoke. Casey nodded before going in her room. Since when am I nervous around Casey? I think I was just trying to keep of the embarrassment. Either way I was still nervous. Hmm weird.

---------------------------------------

I glanced over at my alarm clock, eyeing the red numbers, flashed on the little black screen. I had to get up soon. I had to get ready to get ready to go paint balling With Casey and them. Maybe I should take a shower first. I know it's no comparison, but I could at least try and smell half as good as Casey, for her sakes.

Wait I don't need to smell good for Casey. This ain't a pretend date. It's a...a...what is it anyway? It ain't a pretend date, It sure a heck ain't a real date, it ain't... Oh God! What if Casey thinks it's a date? No she can't think that. After all she got sickened when I kissed her. Well she did kiss me to so...dang.

I sat up and grabbed the cordless phone off my night stand, witch was beside my alarm clock. There was only one way to solve this. I closed my eyes trying to remember the number. Once it popped in my head I opened my eyes and swiftly punch in the buttons on the phone. I brought the phone to my ear, hearing it ring.

" Hello?" I heard I preppy female voice on the other end. Hearing her voice made memories flood back in my mind. I felt a sly grin curl on the edge of my lips, as my eyes narrowed.

" Haylie? It's Derek."...

**VARY short I know. Sorry It took so long to update. I am up to my eye balls in homework. Just know I'm still here. Things have been crazy so I didn't have time to post this. It was supposed to be longer but I didn't want to guys to wait any longer. I don't have as much home work this week so I may update soon. **

**Hmmm who did Derek call? A date perhaps. Hmm I wonder if Casey will like that? It's nice to see them become closer huh? And ha ha they got pushed in the pool. I would smack Ralph and Sam. REVIEW!**


	11. Jealousy hurts like paint balls to th

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter eleven**

**Jealousy hurts like paint balls to the skin**

" Hey guys." I said as I walked hand in hand, across the giant grassy yard, to meat up with Sam, Ralph, Emily, and Casey.

" Derek, thank God your hear! Ralph's car smelled to high heavens! And look," Casey complained pointing out her protection. " They made wear this. I look like-," Casey stopped speaking when she noticed me holding hands with somebody.

" It's to protect you. I'm guessing you never played paint ball before? Trust me you don't want to get hit with a pint ball on your bare skin." Haylie told Casey. I glanced over at her smiling. There's nothing hotter then a paint ball playing chick. Casey took off her protection glasses to get a better look at this girl I was holding hands with.

" And you are?" Casey asked arching one of her perfect thin eyebrows.

" I'm Haylie Cullens," She spoke extending her hand." I'm Derek's old long time girlfriend. He called and asked if I were up for a game of paint ball, for old times sakes. Of course I couldn't say no." She chuckled. Casey switched her paint ball gun to her left, heavy gloved hand, before shaking Haylie's perfectly smooth, pale porslen hand.

" Uh Derek," Casey asked walking to my left side." Can I talk to you," She looked over at Haylie pausing." In privet." She finished shifting her gaze back to be. I was unsure what she was going to talk about, though I knew before I even arrived this would happen.

" Sure. Be back Hay." I spoke before walking into the far field, fallowing Casey. Casey stopped, turning around, staring at me.

" What the heck," She sounded surprisingly angry." You made me ride in Ralph's car witch smells of feet, just so you could pick up that tramp? Derek! What if Brendon catches you with her?" She asked.

" Calm down Case. And that _tramp_ has a name! Besides Brendon won't catch us. And Ralph's car does not smell like feet," I paused." It smells like old rotten cheese." I said a matter-of-factly.

" Derek!" She yelled. I cocked my head back, bitting my knuckle, almost in fear.

" What?" I asked. By this point I was clueless why she was yelling.

" Derek," Sam yelled from across the field," Can you and Haylie get in gear so we can start playing already? If I don't hear my paint ball gun going off soon, I'll shot you with it!" He yelled. I laughed.

" Come on Casey." I spoke running off towards them. I glanced back at Casey hearing her stutter out a few, buts.

I walked over towards Haylie smiling. She was no Casey but she was a vary attractive girl. Her skin was pale but perfect. No grease or zits in sight. It looked very smooth and soft, and looked as if it would break to the touch.

Under her long, thick, black, eyelashes were her striking eyes. There were a piercing green color. They were very clear, and I often got lost in them.

Her hair was pretty short. About to her shoulder. It was a soft bright orange color. Not red. Orange. Bright blonde streak flowed from the hair line, to the tips of her hair. She was popularly known for her unique style and striking good looks around school. Either that or because she was rich haha.

I had dated her last year, when we were fourteen. And she was grate. She allways hung out with us guys. And she was into sports to. But that was why I ended it. She awesome but...A girl should act like a girl. She would even burp with all the guys. I just didn't find that attractive, then soon realized She was more of a guy friend then a girlfriend. So I ended it and found a girl in a short pink skirt.

But It looks like Haylie as grown out of that stage. Amazing what one year and do. She actually had on a jean skirt. She had black leggings under them, but it was a skirt none the less. Not that she ever dressed like a dike. But still she rarely wore skirts back then. She had on a tight black shirt, that slightly showed her pierced belly button, and a sweet pair of army boots on her feet. Boy was she hott.

---------------------------------

Me and Haylie raced, laughing, in gear, back onto the field. " Finally," Sam groaned." Took you two long enough!"

" What ever, let's just pick teams already. I have to be back really early to help my mom with dinner" Emily spoke.

" I wan't to be on Derek's team!" Casey rose her hand in the air. Everybody stared at her strangly. Emily looked some what shocked actually. She opened her mouth to say something, but I spoke before she got a chance.

" Oh, um, I thought I sort of was going to be on Haylie's team." I admitted a little upset about how I most likely embarrassed her. She slowly let her hand down frowning. Wow she must really be getting into this whole friendship thing.

" Oh," She gave a small nod." Ok. I'll just be with Emily." I don't think anybody but me caught it, but she sounded Turley disappointed for some odd reason.

" Grate then it's me and Ralph." Sam glanced in his direction as Ralph nodded.

" Sweet," I spoke," You guys are red. Casey and Emily are blue. And me and Haylie can be black." I scanned each one of there faces, to make sure there was no protests.

" Great. Everybody turn around,"Sam spoke," And...run." I grabbed Haylie's arm, with my free hand then took off. We ran far into the field, behind several opsticals, till we stopped in between two big cement walls. Haylie laughed.

" Man I haven't played this in so long." She badly attempted to whisper. I tried to laugh lowly with her, as we slightly panted. We quickly turned our head when we heard a noise at the edge of the cement wall. I glanced over at Haylie, as she held a finger over her glossy lips. We looked back where we heard the noise, and started to crawl.

We slowly peeked out from the big wall, to see Sam and Ralph hiding behind a colorful plank of wood in the shape of a clown. It may just be from where we were, but they was badly hidden. Me and Haylie shot each other a quick wink.

Slowly we aimed are paint ball guns in there direction. But Haylie couldn't take it. She bursted out in laughter, causing Sam and Ralph to quickly turn towards us.

" Fire!" I shouted as Haylie's and my gun went off. They quickly covered there arms over there faces, running around the other side of the gigantic clown. Haylie and I, laughed as they shouted "Ouch!" The whole way.

Suddenly paint balls started coming from a different direction. " Owww!" I grabbed my blue paint covered, padded arm. Haylie and I scanned around, unable to see our attackers. " Come on!" I yelled taking Haylie's hand.

We quickly ran off as far as we could. We Finly stopped behind some shinney purple grape statue. I grabbed my chest trying to catch my breath. " I think were safe." Haylie tried to chuckle, but was cut short by her gasps for more air.

We sat down, back against the purple statue. I looked at her finally starting to catch my breath back. Haylie stared back, as a teeth showing smile curled on her lips. We randomly laughed for no reason. Then suddenly her smile fell, but her eyes still glistened. We stared at each other in silents for a moment, before Haylie suddenly took off her helmet with built in glasses, to get better look of me. She set it down beside her, then slowly took mine of as well.

Moments later she vary gracefully, leant closer to my now smirking face. Are lips slowly got closer until... " Ouch!" Haylie shouted pulling away, as a blue paint ball hit her back. I stood up staring behind her.

" Casey," I yelled in anger from the moment she wrecked. " What the hell? You can't hit somebody when they don't have there helmet on! What are you trying to do, kill her?" Ok so maybe it can't kill her. But still that was going to be the first kiss I had from somebody besides my stepsister, in about a month! She totally wrecked a mood!

" Sorry I didn't know," Casey spoke in a mad tone of voice. " Sam just told me to shot somebody when I see them."

" Well...Be careful next time!" I shouted helping Haylie up. Haylie quickly, in fear of getting shot again, put on her helmet back on. I bent over and picked mine up.

" Let's go," I murmured before we took off running. We didn't run far this time. We stopped behind an old plastic teepee." You okay, Haylie?" I asked stepping closer to her. She nodded.

" More then okay...now that is." She looked at me with hungry eyes. I smirked before Haylie took her helmet off again. I slowly walked closer to her, cornering her back against the big plastic teepee. I smoothly leant in, and shortly paused once I felt her breath against my lips. I closed my eye's leaning in. I felt my lips surprisingly meat her cheek. I opened my eyes and pulled away. She turned towards me, as I arched an eyebrow.

" Shhhhh," She cooed with her finger over my lips. She slowly pointed over towards a small brick wall." There looking for us again." She whispered, almost mouthing her words. I smiled as she slid out from under my body. I slowly fallowed her, tip-toeing, towards the wall. We stopped to listen to them on the other side.

" I think there kissing!" We heard Emily whisper in disgust, from the other side of the wall . I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

" So, just shot 'em," I heard Casey yell a whisper. It suddenly got quiet. " Fine I'll do it, you big baby!" I heard Casey say. And with that, she peaked her hand from out of the wall.

" Boo." Haylie calmly spoke aiming her gun at Casey. Casey stumbled back with a gasp. Haylie shot her black paint ball into Casey's padded stomach.

" Ow! Help, Emily!" She pleaded walking backwards. I walked on the other side of the wall to see Emily, confusingly looking at her gun.

" How do I shoot?" She asked. I let out a laugh. I looked back over at Casey. Suddenly she tripped in a hole in the ground and fell back. Haylie walked over, hovering her paint ball gun over Casey.

" Ahhhhh!" Casey screamed, quickly standing up and throwing her helmet off. She began dancing around as if there were a bug under her feet Me and Haylie began laughing.

" Why did you do that?" I asked. Haylie turned to me.

" You told her, you can't shoot a person when there helmet is off." She explained understanding. I began laughing harder.

" Casey," I spoke." You can't just take your helmet off when you don't want to get shot!" I laughed. Casey crossed her arms, as her cheeks slightly turned pink.

" I can't help it. I got scared." She mumbled still crossing her arms, looking like a five year old. I couldn't help but think of how cute she looked when she did that.

Suddenly, red paint balls began shooting from every witch way. " Ahhhhh!" Emily and Casey screamed running off.

" Run!" Haylie laughed grabbing my hand. She quickly ran off, dragging me along. We ran, and ran, and ran. Once we were half way across the field, we stopped under a big oak tree, witch was surrounded by many bushes and a big plastic igloo.

We began laughing hysterically. " Did you see Casey's face?" She asked me holding her stomach in laughter. I nodded doing the same. I did a quick imitation of Casey's face. We fell to the ground laughing harder.

" And when she tossed her helmet off! Ha," She laughed. I nodded smiling." She must be a riot to live with." She spoke. I tilted my head slightly.

" I suppose. But not in a telling a funny joke way. More of a fall on her face type way." I laughed. Haylie smiled.

" Meany pants! Laughing at your own step sister," She snapped her tongue a few times," You got to love her." She spoke. I felt my heart skip a beat when she said that. I knew what she meant. But I still got the image of us kissing in my head. What would she think if she found out I kissed my step sister? She would probably think I'm a freak.

Look at me! It's been two days and I'm still thinking about that, though I promised I wouldn't! I really need to get that out of my head. I need to... maybe kiss another girl to help...

" Can I...kiss you." I asked her, surprizing myself. Did I just ask a girl to kiss her? What's wrong with me? She giggled at my comment.

" My, what a gentlemen," She held her fingers on her heart laughing. " I don't know. Maybe you should try and see my reaction." She winked at me. I smirked.

" Vary well." I spoke leaning forward on my hands and knees. I slowly leant in watching her every move. She slowly ran her tongue over her dry bottom lip, witch caused me to smirk again. Leaning in, praying for no interruptions this time, I crashed my smiling lips into hers. She quickly fell backwards, pulling me on top of her. I pulled away for one short breather, looking down at her. She smiled grabbing the collar of my protection vest, and pulling my lips back into hers.

Very few moments later we really started to get into it. But once again...of course... a paint ball hit my back. I quickly rolled off of Haylie gazing upwards. " Ahh!" Haylie shouted a Casey shot her with one paint ball after another.

" Casey," I yelled standing up." She don't have her helmet on, or even a gun!" I screamed. Casey ignoring my voice, as she began walking closer towards Haylie repetitively shooting her.

" Ow stop!" Haylie surprisingly sounded angry for the first time. Once again Casey didn't listen. She kept her teeth tightly together, and a scowl, on her red angered face.

" Casey," I ran to her, grabbing her waist from behind." Cut it out!" I yelled. Still not listening she now was aiming for Haylie's bare head. I quickly grabbed her arm, knocking the gun out before she pulled the trigger. Casey groaned trying to pull away. I held on to her tighter, causing her to trip forwards, me landing on her back.

" Get off me, you cow!" She yelled pushing me off. I sat up looking at her awestruck.

" What the living hell!?" I asked. Casey stood up in anger.

" Go to hell you bastard!" She yelled. My eye widen as I stood up. I have never heard good girl Casey say that. I arched an eyebrow as my nostrils flared with confusion. Casey began marching off.

" Where are you going?" I asked slightly fallowing her.

" I'm waiting in Ralph's car, not like you care!!!" She screamed running off. I turned around to see Haylie just as shocked and confused as me. What...the heck...just happened...?

**Woah Casey! What was that? Haylie did nothing to you! hmm. I wonder. Sorry I aint updated much. I am now once again, doused with homework. Homeschooling can be harder then it looks. Maybe I can call Brendon or Brittney and get there answers ha!**

**I can not tell a lie...ok I can but still. I have to admit, when I have had the time to update, I spent it on reading a book. Don't kill me. It's just so good! It's called Twilight. Red it? I highly suggest it. It's about a girl named Bella who moves to the small always raining town of Forks with her dad Charlie. There she falls in love with s guy named Edward. Only one problem...HE'S A VAMPIRE, BUM BUM BUM! Lol it's really good. Now go to the library and check it out! It better then it sounds.**

**I will try and update as soon as possible. Plz review! It would make me extra happy! Thanx 4 reading!!!!!**


	12. Growing Closer

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter twelve**

**Growing closer**

I held my hand out to Haylie. She took it, and I effortlessly pulled her up with one arm." What's wrong? Is she ok?" Haylie asked concerned. I shrugged my shoulders completely shocked.

" I don't know! She's never acted like that before." I told her, though I had an idea in the back of my mind. Haylie sighed.

" Never," She asked. I shook my head." Maybe she's on...well you know." She mumbled. I arched an eyebrow taking a few steps back.

" If your trying to say what I think you are then...you're wrong! Casey's not like that." I told her.

" Then what was that?" She asked. I looked back were Casey had walked off.

" I'm going to go talk to her." I spoke without answering her question. I quietly walked around the field. I eventually made it to the parking lot and walked up to Ralph's red geo tracker. There Casey sat in the passengers side with a blank stare on her face. I was walking to the drivers side to open it when I felt I rain drop hit my arm. I sadly looked up at the big grey sky. I quickly climbed inside, and shut the car door.

" Hey," I said right off, looking over at her. She didn't reply. " Uh, are you okay?" I asked. Casey still didn't reply, as she shifted her gaze to the floor board. I understood she wasn't going to answer. I looked out the thick glass window in front of me sighing. I watched as small rain drops sprinkled across it.

" I know why you're mad," I told her dreadingly. Casey looked over at me. " Casey," I paused." You can't-we can't...I m-mean," Casey cut me short.

" I'm sorry," She spoke. I looked at her confused. " I...got carried away. " She sighed. I looked over at her.

" Do you...erm...want to talk about it?" I prayed her reply was no. She looked back out her window. I was startled when I heard the sprinkles turn into rain, pounding on the hood of the car.

" Derek I don't think I should help you show up Brendan anymore." She spoke. I dropped my mouth agape.

" What? W-why?" I asked. She looked at me like a was stupid.

" Derek," She paused." I kissed my stepbrother!" She crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes looking away from her face.

" I kissed to you." I murmured, seconds later regretting saying that. I hoped she didn't hear.

" Derek this is stupid! We're going to get caught by mom and Gorge! I know it's just pretend but...I think it's turning into something more." She whispered the last part. I quickly looked over at her. she began blushing furoshishly.

" It...it is?" I tried to play dumb. She nodded before looking up at me.

" Derek, I don't want to be the freak who falls in love with her step brother!" She complained. I arched an eyebrow.

" Oh and you think I want to be?" I asked. She frowned.

" I...hope not...I guess." She stammered. I rolled my eyes.

" So now what? Do we forget this ever happened? Because that's going to be kind of hard considering on how unforgettable you just acted!" I spoke in anger. Casey stared at me blank. Suddenly a smile curled on her lips. I quickly became confused.

Casey began looking away starting to laugh. "What," I yelled." Do you think this funny?" I asked her. She looked up at me still laughing.

" No," She sighed." It's just...Never mind." She spoke gazing at the floor board again. I leant forwards trying to get a better look at her face.

" Tell me!" I ordered. She peaked over at me and began laughing again.

" When your mad," She giggled." You get three little creases in between you eyes!" She laughed. I arched an eyebrow still confused.

" You're laughing at something like that in a time like this!?" I yelled. She nodded.

" Yes actually. Once a wise man told me...when times are though...crack a joke, It will make things a lot essayer to get through." She laughed looking at me. I couldn't help but smile at that. I didn't think she would actually even remember that.

" Now what?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. We sat in silents for a moment.

" Derek," She asked. I looked at her." Can you not tell anybody about what I just did? " She asked. I looked away smiling.

" Okay," I pauses as an evil grin curled on my lips." If...you tell me why you did it," She looked at me jaw dropped. " Well?" I asked. She crossed her arms.

" You're evil, you know that," She asked. I nodded." I don't know really. I saw her...pawing at you, and... I don't know. I just kind of snapped." She giggled. I looked away blushing.

" This is so wrong." I lowly whispered to myself.

" I agree." Casey spoke. I was shocked she even heard that. We once again sat In silents. I suddenly felt Casey's body against mine, and her arms around my neck, embracing me in a hug.

" Uh..." I spoke slightly patting her back. Casey pulled away.

" Sorry. I saw Haylie do it and it looked fun." She spoke. I laughed reaching over and shushing her hair. She quickly knocked my hand away.

" Let's go take this gear off and go home. We can shower then crawl under a blanket and watch a movie with some popcorn." She told me. I nodded looking over at her.

" Okay. Only under one condition," I spoke. Casey looked at me." I call the first shower!" I shouted. Casey laughed.

" As long as I pick the movie!" She spoke opening her car door.

" Oh, no way hosea!" I laughed climbing out of the car, and slamming it behind me.

--------------------------

" Would you just go already?" I asked dad and Nora as the stopped by the front door.

" Are you sure you will be ok," Nora asked. " Me and Gorge will be out on our date for quite some time!" She spoke.

" Nora! I told you already! Were going to be fine! And yes we'll make sure Edwin, Marty, and Lizzie, get to be on time." I answered crossing my arms. Nora sighed

" I'm sorry. I just get worried." She told me.

" Ok Derek," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Casey walking down the stare's with wet hair, in her PJ's." You can take your shower now." She told me. Yes I caved and let her have the first shower! Give me a break, she did that cute half smile I like.

" What are you two exactly going to be doing tonight?" Dad asked. I rolled my eyes.

" I'm going to watching the game." I lied. Dad was suspicious. I couldn't tell him, Casey and I, were going to get a cuddled up and watch a movie. I shot Casey a quick look, praying she caught my drift.

" Oh uh yeah," Casey nodded." And I'll probably just read my book and go to bed early." She spoke.

" Well ok," Nora frowned." And remember to make sure the kids are in bed on time. Oh and my cell phone number is by the fridge. Oh and also-" Dad cut her short.

" Come on Nora, the'll be fine." Dad spoke grabbing her arm.

" Ok. Bye guys. We love you." Nora managed to get in before dad shut the door. I turned back to Casey.

" Why did we lie?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders, avoiding answering.

" Dunno. Get the movie ready. I'll be in the shower." I told her before racing past her up the steps.

---------------------------------------

Once I got out of the shower, I brushed my teeth and hair. Only I had to use Casey's yucky apple-mint tooth paste, because mine was all gone. It did smell good. But that's aside the story. I quickly tossed on my navy blue plaid pajama pants. Yes, I usually sleep in my boxers, and the bottom's were hardly warn, but I was going to be with my step sister, so. I also never slept in a shirt, but I tossed on a dark blue wife-beater to.

I peaked down the stare's, noticing Casey wasn't down there. I walked back into the hall, to Casey's room. I knocked on her door, waiting for her to answer. " It's unlocked!" I heard her shout. I opened the door and took a step inside.

There on her nightstand, was the old TV from the basement with a DVD player on top. In front of the TV, blankets and pillows were scattered every where. In between two big pillows was a huge bowl of popcorn, begging to be eaten.

" We're watching the movie in your room?" I asked walking over and sitting on her bed.

" Yep. What would Gorge and mom think if they came home and saw we lied on what we were doing tonight?" She asked. Well she did have a point. Suddenly a light flashed outside her window, fallowed by a huge boom of thunder. Casey quickly jumped in fear.

" Scared?" I asked her smirking. A small grin curled on the edges of her lips.

" No," She paused." Startled." She spoke walking over to her vanity and sitting in the chair. She had on pink frog PJ bottoms, with a lime green, well fitted shirt on. She picked up a brush and re-ran it threw her long damp brown hair.

" Yeah. Sure. So are the kids in bed," I asked. Casey nodded, looking at me in the mirror. " Cool. So what do you think we're watching tonight? " I asked her smiling.

" Well I know we're watching Titanic." She spoke. I dropped my jaw.

" No way," I spoke. Casey set her brush down and twirled around in her chair." I'm not watching some sappy love story! I let you take the first shower, I get to pick the movie!" I spoke. Casey smiled.

" Aright." She simply said standing up and walking over, sitting on the blankets, and resting against the pillow. I arched an eyebrow as I looked down at her.

" Aright? That's it," I asked." Don't you wan't to fight and say you're not watching some dumb car Chace movie?" Casey laughed.

" What, do you wan't me to pick the movie friend boy?" She asked. I shook my head still confused. I stood up.

" No. Um I'm going to go get the movie now." I told her walking out of the room.

---------------------------------------

" Ok got it!" I spoke walking in, shutting the door behind me. Casey gazed up at me. I held up the DVD case I had in my hand.

" Star Wars, Derek? Oh come on, I let you pick the movie, the least you can do, is pick something I won't fall asleep to!" She told me. I laughed.

" I was afraid you'd say that. That's why I also got this." I told her holding up the other movie in my hand.

" The ringer," She asked." I never heard of it." I smiled.

" It's really funny. And it's has Johnny Knoxville in it!" I told her looking at the cover.

" Oh no, don't tell me it's one of those jackass movies you like?" She complained. I laughed walking over to the DVD player.

" No actually. Just watch it. You'll like it." I told her popping it in.

Twenty minuets later.

" Ha ha ha ha," Casey continued to die with laughter." This movie is hilarious!" She laughed. I nodded shoving a hand full of popcorn in my mouth.

" Told you." I managed to say threw a full mouth. Me and Casey laughed threw the next ten minuets. Yes that's right only ten. Suddenly another flash of lightening, and boom of thunder shook the house. Casey, now in my lap let out a short squill as the TV, along with every other electronic Sorce cut off.

" Oh my God what happen?" Casey spoke hugging around my neck.

" Calm down, the power just went out. It should come back on anytime soon. So could you, uh...get off me!" I shouted the last part, laughing.

" Oh, right." Casey said sliding off, beside me. I suddenly started to stand up to go to my bed, when Casey grabbed my shoulder.

" Where are going?" She asked in panic.

" uhhh, To my bed maybe?" I spoke.

" No," She yelled. " Please don't leave me!" She begged. I laughed sitting back down.

" What's the matter? Startled?" I mocked her.

" Psssh, no," Casey laughed. Suddenly another thunder bolt cracked. Casey quickly grabbed my arm for dear life." Yes," She changed. I laughed." It's not funny. Now are you going to stay or not?" She asked.

" Fine," I sighed laying down on the pillow." But no talking! I need my beauty rest." I told her closing my eyes and pulling some covers over my body.

" Oh. Ok. Sure." Casey laid down beside me.

" Casey," I said pausing." Go get in your bed!" I yelled.

" No," She protested." I'm scared!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

" Fine, Whatever, just...go to sleep." I told her. I felt her wiggle around a bit.

" Huhmf," She sighed wiggling around some more. A few seconds past and she did it again. And again. And again.

" Casey!" I yelled unable to take it any longer.

" Sorry." She said. If my eyes were open, I would have rolled them. Finally about a minuet of silents past, and I was slowly drifting to sleep.

" Derek," I shot my eyes open." I can't sleep." Casey spoke. I let out a groan.

" Casey! I'm not singing you a lullaby!" I told her. She giggled.

" I never asked you to, but go ahead, I'd like to hear it!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

" No!" I told her firmly. Casey let out a 'hmmf' then got quiet. I closed my eyes again. Once again almost a minuet passed.

" One, two, three, four, five, six-" Casey continued to count. I let out another groan.

" What are you doing now?" I asked her growing annoyed. She thinks she's so cute.

" Well you wouldn't sing be a lullaby, so I decided to count sheep." She said. I bit my lip.

"I don't know any lullabies Casey." I told her. She sighed.

" Well...make one up." She told me. I was ready to slap her about now.

" Ohhhhhh," I began to sing." Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleeeeep little Casey, shut you're trap, take a nap, go to sleep annoying one!" I chuckled. I didn't sing it well, but I do good with lyrics.

" Hey," She said. " That was insulting! Try again." She said. I laughed.

" Ok fine. Rock-a-by Casey, in the tree tops, when the wind blows, the bed with rock, when it breaks, you'll fall down, and...erm...get huuuurt!" I sang.

" That's not how it goes!" She died with laughter.

" Fine! Hush little Casey, don't say a word, Derek's gunna buy you a mocking bird, and if it don't work, I'll buy you something else!" I sang. Casey began laughing harder.

" You're really not good at that are you?" She asked. I chuckled.

" Go to sleep Casey." I told her smiling. She giggled before finally falling asleep.

**Ya like? I have not had ANY time to update! I didn't have time to proof read. I know, I know. It was either I didn't proof read the chapter, or it didn't get posted for a long time. I can't believe Casey admited to her feeling close to Derek! And I cant believe he's starting to accept it! And aww they feel alseep together!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Plz Review...**


	13. Flirting With Death

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter thirteen**

**Flirting with death**

I stood staring into Haylie's eyes. She was vary pretty. But it made me sad. As much as I wanted to be with her...I just couldn't. Every time I touched her, I felt nothing. Every time I looked at her, I saw a pretty face. But that was the problem. All I saw was a pretty face. Nothing else. Nothing special.

It made me think there was something wrong with me. Here in front of me was a hot girl waiting to be kissed good night. But I was hesitating. Why was I hesitating? I didn't hesitate on kissing Casey. So why can't I just kiss her?

" Derek," She asked smoothly, glancing over at her front door. I rose my eyebrows silently answering." I really need to get inside." She sighed. She shifted her gaze to my eyes.

" Don't you wan't to kiss me?" Haylie asked. Honestly? Yes I did wan't to kiss her. But...I couldn't! As much as I hated it, the only thing I can think about was last night. I mean all fricken day! Through breakfast. And lunch. And our date. And everything in between. All I could think of was laying next to Casey. And for some reason that thought kept me from kissing Haylie! All I could think about was how upset it made Casey yesterday, when I kissed Haylie. And I hated truly hurting her! I know I shouldn't care about something like that. But for some reason I am.

" Umm." Was all I managed to spit out. I tried to say yes! But I can't. I just can't stop thinking of Casey. We spent all day together! She seemed so upset when I told her I had a date tonight. She acted like I let her down or something.

Think Derek! Do something! I opened my mouth, once more attempting to say yes. Yet again it didn't come out. I did want to kiss her. Right? Right? I sighed. I'm wrong. I don't like Haylie. But she's perfect. How can I not like her? What am I saying? I have to like her! If I don't like her I must be gay!

I slowly lowered my lips towards hers. Come on Derek It's just a simple kiss. You can do this! Are lips moments apart. Are breathing heavy. And then my lips just stopped. I suddenly turned to stone.

" Derek," Haylie spoke slowly pushing me away, with her hand on my chest. " You don't want to kiss me do you?" She asked. I widened my eyes slightly stunned.

" What," I asked chuckling." Of course I...I...I..." Haylie's gaze fell to the ground. I sighed finally giving up the battle.

" Haylie," I sighed her name." I really like you. You're pretty, and fun, and totally awesome, and..."

" Not her." She sighed, cutting me off. I arched an eyebrow. Oh no! Does she think I like Casey? Because I don't! Casey likes me! I don't like her though! I just hate deeply hurting her. After all she's my step sister right?

" W-who?" I asked in some hope of she thinking, she was wrong.

" I don't know. Obviously somebody," I sighed in relief. " She's really lucky though." She gave me a comforting smile. I gave her a grin back.

" You really are cool, you know that?" I asked. She rubbed her bare shoulder smiling.

" Yeah I know." She sang her praises as we laughed.

" Call me sometime," She put her hand on my check." We could go paint balling. Grab something to eat. Go to a movie...as friends." She confirmed. She gently laid her lips on my free check, planting a friendly kiss.

" Thanks." I sighed. She nodded. Without replying she shot me a wink before walking inside her house and closing the door.

---------------------------------------

I shut the front door behind me, walking inside. I took a quick glance at my watch. Dang it. I missed curfew.

Without taking my jacket or shoes off, I walked into the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge. I quickly opened the fridge door and grabbed the first pop I seen. I cracked open the mountain dew and guzzled half it down.

I shut the door then turned to set the soda on the island. I was startled when I saw Casey standing in the kitchen door way. I quickly grabbed my heart.

" Oh I didn't see you there." I sighed setting the pop down. She chuckled.

" Have a nice time on your date?" She asked me sitting down bar stool. Honestly? No. It was boring. We didn't kiss once in the movie theater, there was bug in my soda, and some guy almost rammed me in the parking lot. Oh and the movie sucked on ice.

" Sure," I lied. " But we didn't kiss if it makes you feel better." I laughed. Casey arched an eyebrow.

" And you tell me this why?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

" Well you do like me don't you?" I asked with a cocky slime. Ok honestly I wasn't sure if I was being my jackass self or...flirting. I felt a shiver up my spin, as I lent against the island top.

" When did I say that?" She returned the cocky/flirty grin, while standing up. My eyes grew wide at her reaction. Oh she wants to play does she? I felt the biggest smirk come across my face.

" Well I thought you kind of admitted it in the car yesterday." I crossed my arms, continuing to smirk. Casey began walking closer to me.

" Oh did I now," She asked stopping in front of me. Casey let a long pause come over her. " So the talent shows tomorrow. We should be getting to bed. We have a big day ahead of us." She smirk, winking before slowly walking off. I'm not sure what she did or how she did it but...she's good.

I chuckled before another drink of my soda. Dang it...I was just flirting with her wasn't I?

-----------------------------------

" Wake up sleepy head!" I heard a formillir voice whisper. I peaked open one eye to see Casey gazing down at me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed. I took a quick look at me alarm clock.

" Casey," I yawned, stretching." We don't have to be up for another ten minuets. I'm going back to bed." I fell back into my pillow closing my eyes.

" Oh no you don't," Casey ripped my covers off. " Every morning you're late for school. Can't get detention on the day of the talent show." She spoke. Ignoring her, I tossed my pillow over my head.

" Come back tomorrow." I attempted swatting at her. Casey let out a small laugh.

" Come on Dare," She tried pulling me up by my bare arm. " We got to go kick Brendon's ass!" She shouted excited. I looked at her, squinting my eyes. If anything will get me up, it would be Casey cussing for no perpose.

" I'm up, I'm up." I yawned sitting up in bed. Casey suddenly laughed at me.

" Bed head much?" She asked. I rubbed my eyes.

" Whatever." I simply replied. She continued to laugh.

" Okay. I'll be down stairs waiting," She started to walk out. " Oh and one more thing. Nice boxers!" She roared with laughed running out. I looked down remembering I was in my Spiderman boxers...uh...te he he.

-------------------------------------

" Lets go." I spoke racing down stairs. Casey looked up from her spot on the couch.

" Wow," She stood up walking towards the door." I'm impressed. Mom hasn't even got breakfast made yet. That was pretty fast." She told me. I nodded.

" I'm just that good," I laughed." Me and Casey is off to school." I yelled tossing my leather jacket on. Mmm It still smelled like coconuts. I quickly tossed my book bag over my shoulder.

" Wait," I heard my dad run into the living room." Derek? Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" He asked. I suddenly stiffened up. Casey arched an eye brow at him.

" What's wrong Gorge?" She asked him.

" Um nothing. I just need help with something. He'll meet you in the car in a second ok?" Dad asked. Casey nodded in confusion.

" Uh ok. I'll be out there Dare." Casey looked at me strangely before walking out the door. Dad grabbed my jacket sleeve and pulled me towards the kitchen.

" Ed." I greeted Edwin as we walked past him into the kitchen. Dad slid the kitchen doors shut behind us. Oh boy! What if he's talking to me about Casey again? I can't handle that!

" Sup dad?" I tried to at casual. I leant my back against the island with my arms crossed. Suddenly I realized Nora was st the stove. Oh no! He would'nt talk about that in front of her, would he?

" Ok son," Dad seemed stern." I am going to ask you once, and I better not half to ask you again. Is there something going on in between you and Casey?" He asked me. I pretended to be shocked.

" What? Dad I told you already! No!" I told him. Dad let out a small groan, seeming to be annoyed.

" Son we...me and Nora...we're here for you! We just need to hear to say it first!" Dad spoke.

" Dad," I stood up straight." I told you why I was being nice to Casey! Today is the talent show and when it's over, I'll go back to treating her like crap again! Ok?" I yelled. Without waiting for a reply, I slid the kitchen doors open and marched out.

I quickly ran out the front door, hoping dad wasn't on my tale. I raced to the car and got in, slamming the door shut.

" What was that about?" Casey asked.

" Trust me, you don't want to know." I pulled the keys from my pocket and stuck them in the car.

" But why-"

" Casey," I yelled as my head turned to face her." Just trust me!" I spoke. Casey seemed to be confused. Without another word she looked out her window. Thank God she had trust in me.

After five minuets of silents I decided to turn the radio on. When I couldn't find anything on I pulled out a CD from the visor case. I popped in and turned it up.

" I love this song!" Casey spoke. I glanced over at her smiling.

" I know. That's why I put it in." I told her. She laughed and began sing along. She had the voice of an angel. No way would we loose, when she had talent like that.  
--------------------------------------------

" Hey Sam." I said as I set my lunch tray down across the table from him.

" Hey." Sam said with a mouth full of food. I picked up my fork and stabbed it into my mac and cheese.

" Where's Ralph," I asked. Sam shrugged. " So you ready for the talent show tonight?" I asked. Sam nodded as he picked up a napkin and whipped his mouth.

" Totally. We're going to kick butt!" He spoke.

" Who's butt will we be kicking?" Ralph and his lunch tray suddenly appeared in the seat beside Sam.

" Brendon's, in the show tonight." I explained before taking a drink of my chocolate milk.

" Oh yeah. I already know we're going to win. I wore my lucky underwear today." Ralph spoke before he began wolfing down his food. Me and Sam looked at each other.

" Let's not ask." Sam whispered, causing me and Ralph to laugh.

" Hey guys. What are we laughing at?" We looked up to see Brendon standing in front of our table.

" Oh uh, hey man!" I spoke.

" So you guys ready for the talent show tonight?" He asked crossing his arms.

" Actually yes we are. And we're going to win because I wore my lucky-"

" Yes! Just leave it at that Ralph." I saved us from embarrassment. I saw Sam crack a smile.

" Great. Then I'll see you tonight. I got some...business to take care of." Brendon smirked. I rolled my eyes.

" See you then man." I spoke. We all watched as Brendon walked off.

**Wow can you believe they were flirting lol? And what is with Gorge? & yes I'm vary aware this chapter seemed pointless and a tad bit boaring. But the next chapter is the kick off for the best part of the story.**

**It's coming vary close to them getting together! But you won't believe how badly Casey hurts Derek! I'm not compleatly sure on how it will happen...but it will make you cry lol!**

**And you wont believe what happens to Casey at the telent show on stage! Poor her:( And...well how bout u just wait and read k? lol.**

**Review Pretty Please!!!!!**


	14. Tatooed Mistakes

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter fourteen**

**Tatooed Mistakes**

" Hurry up Casey," I shouted into the girls bathroom." I wan't to get home and work on my look!" I spoke. I looked above the lockers at the big clock on the wall. Hmm. We still had plenty of time before the talent show. Still, either way I hate being with in perimeter of the school when I didn't half to.

How long does it take a girl to pee any way? I began tapping my foot growing impatient. All the halls were empty. It was spooky, and was making me nervous.

" Hey Derek, what are doing here after school hours?" I quickly turned to my left, slightly startled, to see Brendon standing there. I arched an eyebrow.

" Uh my girlfriend's in the bathroom. Wait, why are you here?" I asked him. Brendon let out a shrug.

" I was setting my band equipment up in the theater," He spoke. I looked away not in the mood to bicker. I guess he wasn't in the mood either, considering on how awkwardly quiet it just grew.

" So," He Finly broke the silents. I looked back over at him." Me and my band mates are going down to Pleasure and Pain before the show tonight. Want to tag along?" He asked me. Pssh no.

" Well..." I hesitated.

" Oh come on. Don't worry we don't half to get a tattoo or pricing. One of my band mates just want's his ear priced before the show." He said.

" I don't think so," I spoke." I think Casey gets queazy at that kind of thing." I made something up, on the spot.

" Sooo," Brendon whispered gazing up and down the hall, like he was making sure nobody was listening." Just ditch her!" He spoke. I slightly widened my eyes.

" Nah..." I shook my head. Casey would kill me.

" Oh come on dude! Don't be a pansy ass!" What did he just call me? Ok it's on. I lowered my eye lids, in a challenging way.

" Ok...fine." I crossed my arms. Brendon laughed.

" Great, come on! The guys are out in the van waiting." He spoke starting to walk off. I fallowed him. Casey will understand right? I mean the whole point is to take Brendon down, no matter the cost. She gets that. Right?

I fallowed Brendon out into the parking lot. " Over here Dere." Brendon motioned is hand towards a big black van with red flames around it. It kinda looked like something from the 70's. It was cool though...not that I would admit it aloud.

Brendon pulled the big van's sliding door open and climbed in. " Come on." He said sitting in the floor beside the two middle seats. I climbed in and sat in the first seat I came to. I slammed the door shut.

" Guy's this is Derek," Brendon spoke." Derek these are the guys. That's Butch our head guitar player..." He pointed to the guy in the drivers seat. He had long brown hair that came a little past his shoulder with a backward baseball cap on.

" Sup man." His voice was smooth and smokey. He had an accent of a hippy. I would have sworn it was Chong if I hadn't saw his face. I gave him a what's up nod.

" That right there is Billy our bassist" Brendon pointed to the guy in the passengers seat. I think I had third period with that guy. He had shaggy blonde hair with black at the tip.

" Hey man." He said. His voice was preppy and cheery.

" And this is Jayden, our drummer ," Brendon finished. He had jet black hair, witch fell in his eyes." He's the one hoping to get his ear pierced." He spoke.

" Hey." Jayden said. I gave him a short friendly grin. I didn't really half to talk on the way there, on a count of there music was blasted so loud, I heard a ringing in my ears when there turned it off. The one known as Butch parked the car, and took out his keys.

" Here we are Jay." He spoke climbing out of the car. I quickly jumped out of the van, fallowed by Brendon and Jayden. We all walked into the building of the tattoo shop. Inside it was decorated with mid evil things. Like fake stone walls, plastic torches, and a bunch of other stuff.

I fallowed every body into a room off to the side.

" Oh hey guys." Said a big muscular man sitting in a stool, beside a bed like chair. He was covered in tattoos and piercings. He was also bald...

" Hey J man!" Brendon greeted a bit showy offy. The big guy stood up. Can you say tall! He stood ten friggon feet tall! Ok not really...but he was tall.

" Ready Jayden?" He spoke rubbing his hands together. Obviously they had been here a day earlier.

" Yup." Jayden spoke walking over, and sitting in the bed/chair.

" Are you sure you just want your ear done?" The big guy asked him. Jayden didn't really answer.

" Hey I got a great Idea," Brendon shouted." We should all get matching piercings." He smiled. What?! No way!

" Great idea dude!" Butch nodded laughing. No!

" Um I don't think I"-

" Wait," Brendon interrupted me. " Or better yet! Matching tattoos!" WHAT?! No way was I getting a tattoo!!!!

----------------------------------------------

three hours later.

I laid in my bed moaning in pain. I can't believe I-

" Derek Venturi," I heard Casey burst threw my door." I can't believe you!" She yelled starting to paste my room.

" Casey I-"

" No Derek," She interrupted." How could you ditch me like that? I came out of the bathroom worried sick when you were not there! So what did I do? I spent three hours looking for you around the school! And when I couldn't find you, I decided I would go tell mom and Gorge! But as soon as I got out to our car I remembered you have the keys to our locked vehicle!!!! So not only did I half to walk home worried sick, I almost got killed by a mad squirrel on the way!" She screamed.

" Casey!" I spoke standing up. I grabbed her shoulders to make her stop pasting around the room. Casey looked at me pausing. Suddenly her eyes grew wide.

" Oh my God," She covered her mouth as she looked at my lip. " Derek when did you-...how did you-...Where did-...Mom and Gorge are going to kill you!" She stammered. I nodded rolling my eyes, as I walked over to my mirror.

" What, you think I don't know that?" I stated the obvious.

" Derek what would posses you to get your lip pierced?" Casey asked.

" It's all Brendon's fault," I turned away from the mirror." Damn this thing is killing me." I murmured to myself.

" Derek you do know you won't be able to cover that up?" Casey asked.

" Yeah but I could just take it out. The lip ring's not the problem." I told her.

" Huh?" Casey arched an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at her. I lifted up my wrist band, to hear Casey gasp.

" YOU GOT A TATTOO?" She screamed. I quickly covered her mouth.

" Shhhhh," I said." If my dad finds out, I'm dead!" I told her letting my hand fall.

" What the heck is that thing any way?" She yelled looking at it.

" It's a heart grenade! And it really hurts!" I began blowing on it. Honestly when I got it done, I almost cried. It wasn't even that big. About and inch long, and an inch wide.

" Derek I am so mad at you right now!" Casey yelled.

" Casey please don't yell," I begged." I already feel bad! Look I'm sorry. I really, really am. Just please tell me you're still doing the show tonight?" I went to bite my lip, but then stopped remembering.

" Oh I'm playing that show! It's become personal now! But that doesn't mean I half to talk to you during it." She yelled.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said in relief.

" Whatever! Just meat me at the school in an hour. I ridding with Emily." She spoke attempting to walk out of the room.

" Oh come on Case," I blocked her path to the door." You can't possible be mad at me. Who was the one who said 'let's take Brendon down no matter the cost'?" I crossed my arms.

" Well I didn't mean for you to ditch me after all I've done for you!" She yelled.

" What you've done for me? What about what I've done for you! I took care of you when Brendon spiked you're drink! I forgave you when you almost killed Haylie with a paint ball gun! And that's not mentioning all the details I have done for your sorry ass!" I screamed getting a little carried away. Casey's face fell as she took a step back.

" Derek," Casey spoke smoothly." I'll meet you there." She rolled her eyes, shoving her shoulder into mine as she walked out my door.

I sighed rubbing my forehead.

--------------------------

" Derek! I'm talking to you!" Ralph interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head realizing I was lost in my own world.

" I said where's your girlfriend?" Ralph asked me. I took a peek from behind the curtain, scanning the crowed. I let out a heavy sigh.

" I don't think Casey's coming Ralph." I admitted. I turned to see Ralph and Sam's jaw to the floor.

" Here they are guys," I heard a voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board. " Hey Derek! We was looking for you dude." Brendon spoke as his band walked up towards me.

" Hey have you guys seen Casey?" Sam asked right off.

" Why can you not find her? Didn't she ride with you here?" Brendon asked.

"Actually she said she was ridding with Emily." I told him.

" Well she must be here because I just saw Emily by the doors." He surprisingly helped.

" Ok how about we split up and look for her?" Ralph suggested. Everybody seemed to be ok with the plan.

" Great idea," Brendon turned to his band mates. " Ok guys we have plenty of time before Derek's band goes on. But still try and find Casey as fast as possible. Ready? Break." And with that everybody was off."

------------------------

Casey's point of view _(That's a first)_

I sat in the floor of the girls bathroom. At the school that is. I wonder if Derek noticed I'm late yet. I could be laying in a ditch dead for all he knows. Like he would care. He would just be upset his dumb band didn't get to play tonight. Well he and his band can just drop the frigg dead.

After all I've done how can Derek still be acting like this? It's like he's a permanent jackass. Brendon hardly matters any more. Ok maybe he does. All guys are jerks! And to think I was starting to fall for Derek. Turns out his charm wares off!

I'll show him what it feels like to give and give, then just get crap back! I'll show him what it's like to hurt!

" Casey? Are you in here?" I heard a unexspected voice say. I looked up to see Brendon walking into the girls bathroom.

" There you are," He smiled walking over to me. " I was worried sick." I arched an eyebrow at him. He leant his hand out for me to take.

" W...what do you want?" I asked. It was the only thing I was able to spit out.

" Come on Casey! I don't bite. Now you're going to be on before long so lets go get cleaned up." He told me. I decided to let him help me up.

" I don't need your concern thank you! I already have a boyfriend." I started to walk past him.

" Oh come on Casey." He spoke fallowing me out of the bathroom and into the empty halls.

" Leave me alone." I told him.

" Casey," Brendon paused." I'm sorry." He spoke. My walk slowly came to a stop. I turned to face Brendon in shock.

" W-what?" I asked in a soft voice.

" Can we go for a walk?" He asked. I shook my head no. He nodded understanding.

" Look Casey," He sighed." I'm sorry for being such a jerk. It's just every time I look at you I...You're just so beautiful." He sat down against a locker on the floor.

" I have to be honest. I never wanted to move to Rome in the first place," I sat down beside him. I really had to hear this load of crap he was about to tell me." Casey I know it seems like I'm a jerk to Derek. But I just can't help it. He has the perfect life." He sighed.

" But that's not why I'm a jerk to him. When I use to live here in Canada me and Derek were the best of friends. Until one day I met this girl. She was perfect. Everything I ever dreamed about. I treated her like a goddess. I loved her. So much. So so much." He paused starring into space.

" One day I decided to go over to Derek's house. And when I went up to his room I found him kissing a girl. Not just any girl. My girl. My goddess." He sounded slightly corny. But I couldn't help but wonder if this was all true.

" I was heartbroken. So I moved with my Dad in Rome. Once my heart healed and I got over how my girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend, I decided to move back. Then once I came back I made an oath to never fall in love again. But then I saw you from across the hall. You looked just like angel. And I couldn't help myself. And before I even got a chance to hear your heavenly voice, Derek tells me you guys are dating." He bowed his head.

I'm an angel? But he...and he's a...and I...but Derek...this can't be true!

" Casey," Brendon looked up into my eyes." I have to admit to something. I've been trying to sabotage Derek and your relationship. Casey I've seen how Derek treats girls. You deserve so much better then that." He spoke. I sat in compleat shock, starring back at his face.

" Casey," I quickly stood up when I heard Derek's voice. Derek noticed Brendon sitting on the floor next to me. " W...what's going on?" He asked. I shot Brendon a quick glance.

" Nothing." I replied. Suddenly silents fell.

" There you are Brendon," Some guy came running up to all of us." Come on dude were on!" He spoke heavily panting. Brendon quickly stood up.

" Dang it! Hurry lets go Billy!" He spoke before they ran off towards the gym. I looked at Derek who was completely puzzled.

" Were you just having a conversation with my arch enemy?" Derek asked. I didn't reply.

" Derek, Casey! Come on Brendon's band is on!" Sam spoke running up to us. Me and Derek exchanged a long look before fallowing Sam into the gym.

I wonder if that's all true? Who's side have I been on all this time? The good guy or the bad guy's? Is Derek the true jerk after all, and Brendon and I, are just victims? Or was Brendon just lying to try and screw things up again...

**Boy did it take forever to write that. Can you believe Derek got his lip pirced AND a tatoo!?!?!?! And how about the way he talked to Casey? Sorry but Derek was acting really mean to her! Shame on him for ditching Casey. Poor her. And could you believe Brendon!?!?! I wonder if he's lying. Is he? Don't be so sure about yourself. But Derek's the good guy here right? Right? **

**I need song sugestions on what song Brendon's band plays! I already know what song D-rock with be singing tho. Thanx 4 reviewing! Keep 'em coming plz!**


	15. Lying is the most fun as girl can have

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter fifteen**

**Lying is the most fun a girl can have**

I pushed my way threw the gym doors, Sam ahead of me, Casey behind me. Sam quickly ran towards the left corner of the gym towards Ralph. I slowly turned to Casey. She lent against the wall beside the door staring at the stage. She looked like she was in she deep thought. She had a vary stern look on her face. I don't know if it was because she just got done talking with Brendon, or what. But I was about to find out. I walked over beside Casey.

" In thought?" I asked crossing my arms, as I rested my back on the wall beside Casey. She did a quick shake of the head and glanced over at me.

" Maybe," She paused. " I don't see why you'd care." She murmured quietly. I arched an eyebrow. I wasn't sure what Brendon and Casey had talked about. But all I know is he obviously filled her head with crap. I didn't reply to Casey's remark.

" So what did you and Brendon talk about?" I asked casually. Maybe if I approached asking her calmly she would spill. Casey looked over at me.

" Mm. Nothing." She spoke before looking back at the stage. Arg! I should have known. She mad at me, of course she's not going to tell.

" Oh," I nodded. I took a pause looking up at the stage." So where were you anyway?" I asked changing the subject. Maybe I can dazzle her out of being mad at me, by talking sweet and flirty. That always works. And once she's not mad at me, she'll tell me why she was talking to Brendon.

" Around. Lost track of time." She spoke without taking her eyes off the stage. I nodded. I opened my mouth to ask another question, but quickly shut it when I heard the announcer speak.

" And that was yodeling Yolanda with the song styling's of yack country," The guy spoke into the microphone." And now it's time for some real music. Give it up for my main man Brendon Caldwell, and his band...Crestfallen!" She guy shouted as the gym began to roar with cheers. I rolled my eyes as the guy before he ran back stage.

" Prepared?" I asked Casey. Casey did a quick smugly shrug, not replying. I turned my head back to the stage to see Brendon in the spot light with a guitar.

" You guys ready to rock out," Brendon yelled into the microphone. I rolled my eyes as the crowed screamed. " This one is called 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off'." He spoke fallowed by the chuckling crowed.

" I know, I know," Brendon laughed." This goes towards the most amazing girl I ever met. You know who you are...angel." Angel? I arched an eyebrow turning towards Casey as a slow guitar tune played in. Expecting to see her face as confused as mine, I surprisingly saw a small soft grin curled on her lips as she stared up at him. What the? Why is she smiling? I quickly looked up at Brendon as he began to sing.

_" Is it me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about it bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Did you think of what you did, and how I hope to God he's worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as you're fingers touch your skin_."

I dropped my jaw when Brendon sang every single word, staring at Casey. I widen my eyes wisping my head to see Casey's face. She looked mad. But she still had that sweet little smile on her lips. Oh my God! I know what's going on here!!!

_"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you have me, girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of, Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no you know it will always just be, me."_

I felt my chest tighten up as anger filled every inch of my body.

_"Let's get these teen hearts beating, Faster, faster! So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"_

She couldn't have...He couldn't have...They couldn't have...

_"So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman swing the focus, In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off? (Let's pick up, pick up) Oh now I do recall, we just were getting to the part, where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make him get sick. I hope you expect to get all of the attention. Now let's not selfish, Did you really think I'd let him kill this chorus?"_

Casey wouldn't. She couldn't!

_"Let's get these teen hearts beating Faster, faster! So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? Dance to this beat, Dance to this beat, Dance to this beat,_

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!  
Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster!

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you have me, girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of, Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no you know it will always just be, me Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster! "

I stood there completely awestruck. " They were good," Casey smiled. I looked over at her." Gonna be hard to beat." She spoke. Casey looked over at me and arched and eyebrow once she saw my face. " What?" She asked.

" Casey," I yelled." He was singing that song to you! What did you talk about?!" I orderred her to tell.

" No he wasn't Derek. And I told you we talked about nothing!" She crossed her arms rolling her eyes.

" Fine! Don't tell me! But what ever he said, just know it was a lie! He's trying to get you to fall for him Casey, he'll tell you any lie! And you stop right in your tracks before you do! He will stop at nothing to win you over, and destroy me!" I yelled.

" What," Casey asked." I'm not falling for him, that's...hey...wait a second." She spoke as a smile curled on the ends of her lips.

" What?!" I asked in anger.

" You're...you're not jealous are you?" She asked grinning. I widened my eyes.

" What?! That's crazy! Don't try and change the subject! Besides you said you don't like him, what's there to be jealous about?" I asked.

" Would you be jealous if I did like him?" She asked.

" You say that like you do like him." I spoke. Casey rolled her eyes.

" Whatever, I'm going to get something to drink." She spoke walking off. I started to go after her but Ralph and Sam stepped in front of me blabbling on how good Brendon's band was, and how there going to be hard to beat. Great.

Casey's point of view

I walked into the empty halls. I swear I've just about had it with Derek! Maybe he is the bad guy here. And what was up with that song? It was obviously about me! It was sweet...but still, I think he...and I think Derek...and...a-and...and I don't know what to think anymore! I'm so confused.

I walked to the end of the hall, and stopped at the pop machine. I pulled a dollar out of my pocket and slid it into the slot. I scanned for the soda I wanted and hit the button. I took a step back waiting for my pop to come out the bottom hole. After a few seconds of the pop not coming, I hit the button again, thinking I didn't push it in good enough. Finally when it still didn't work, I hit the return button. And when that didn't work I kicked the machine.

" Stupid machine!" I yelled kicking it once more.

" Eat your dollar?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Brendon walking towards me with a smile.

" What, are you stalking me?" I asked. Brendon chuckled.

" Nah. I actually came to grab something from the vending machine," Brendon spoke pointing to the vending machine, witch was beside the pop machine. " Thirsty?" He asked. I nodded.

" Yes, but this stupid thing ate my money." I scowled at the machine.

" Here," Brendon spoke." Take my bottle of water. Pop is bad for you anyway." He spoke. I scanned the bottle strangely.

" Well take it!" He laughed. I took the bottle from his hand. It seemed to be new so I figured it was ok to drink. I twisted it open and guzzled it down.

" So what did you think of us," Brendon asked. I simply gave him a nod, taking another drink." Did you like the song I wrote?" He asked. I began to couch of my water. I spat out my water and wiped my mouth off.

" Uh yeah, it was great." I told him. Suddenly things grew quiet. Out of nowhere Brendon reached over and tucked a loose hair behind my ear. It was the perfect moment to plant one on me. Suddenly Brendon moved closer to me.

" Come on. You're band will be on soon." He spoke smoothy before walking off...

**SORRY! I haven't updated because my laptop crash! It's getting fixed and I'm useing a loaner till they fix mine. Thanx for all the song suggestions! They were all great! I finally decited to use Lying is the most fun(Thanx Underneth All Eleswhere) Only I changed a few words to make it fit in with the story better. How meny of you even knew that song?** **Thanx 4 the reviews! Continue and go push that little button over there!**


	16. CrushCrushCrush

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter sixteen**

**CrushCrushCrush**

" Where is Casey, dammit?!" I shouted scanning the crowd. She can't possibly be doing this again! I have had it up to here with Casey! We are on in five, and she's nowhere to be found! Why does she keep doing this! I can't wait till this whole things over so I really can go back to hating her.

" Calm down Derek," Sam tried to comfort me." Don't worry, I'm sure she's on her way as we speak." He spoke patting my shoulder. I rolled my eyes shrugging his hand off. Suddenly, I saw Casey walking into the gym. I quickly ran to her, fallowed by Sam and Ralph.

" Where have you been?!" I screamed, stepping in front of her. Casey flinched at my loud voice.

" I told you I was getting something to drink. Jesus!" Casey pushed past me, starting to walk threw the crowd, towards the back stage door.

" Wait," I screamed, whirling her around to face me." How can you be so irresponsible? Casey you know how much this means to me!" I screamed.

" Calm down! I was thirsty! Would you stop yelling at me and grow up?!" She screamed over the crowed and started to walk off again. I quickly fallowed her back stage. I once again spun her to face me.

" You wan't me to grow up?! Casey why don't you fallow your own advise!" I crossed my arms.

" Derek why are you yelling at me?! I'm trying to help you, what have I done wrong?" She asked.

" Huff, what have you done right?!" I yelled. Casey lowered her eye lids, looking offended.

" Get bent." She rolled her eyes headed towards the stares, witch led to the stage. I was taking things to far. I was getting overly mad, and yelling at innocent people. Even if Casey was a trader. So I opened my mouth to say sorry. But I'm pretty sure the words ' I'm sorry!' didn't come out.

" Fuck off!" I yelled, surprising myself. Casey stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned around with the saddest look on her face. We stood there in silents starring at each other, both in shock. Can you say untouched word for the both of us?

" Come on guys, were on!" Sam and Ralph laughed running on stage. Casey gave me one last glance before running off. I sighed quickly grabbing my guitar, throwing in on me, then I ran on stage. I took one look a the crowed and almost froze. That's a lot of people.

" Hi," Casey spoke into the microphone as I grabbed my pick from my pocket." Um...uh. This song uh is called 'crushcrushcrush'." She spoke. I had my fingers on the chords and my pick ready to strum. But then Casey turned and looked back at me. The look on her face made my heart skip a beat.

She looked hurt. So sad. Suddenly I filled with guilt. Casey sighed and turned to face the crowed again. I stared at the ground in shame of what I told her, just moments ago. " One, two, one, two, thee, four!" Ralph shouted. Then we all quickly started with our instruments. Casey took a deep breath before singing.

_" I got a lot to say to you, yeah, I got a lot to say. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here and it makes no sense at all."_

Casey's beautiful voice echoed threw the gym. The whole crowed was banging there heads and cheering.

_"They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies. They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, You little spies. Crush...crush...crush...crush..crush!"_

_"Two, three, four!" _Ralph, Sam and I, shouted in the background.

_"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone, just the one-two, I was just counting on, that never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, let's be more than... this! If you want to play it like a game well, come on, come on, let's play. Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending, than have to forget you for one whole minute,_

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies. They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, You little spies. Crush...crush...crush...crush..crush!"_

_"Two, three, four!" _All four of us yelled this time. I smiled as crowed roared. They were screaming louder then they were for Brendon! I smiled looking over at Casey. She looked kind of tipsy and sweaty.

_"Nothing... uh nothing," _Casey began rubbing her forehead as she fell a step back_." Compares to a ..uh qui...q-quiet..." _ Ralph, Sam and I, slowly stopped playing our music, once Casey stopped singing. Did she forget the lyrics? Suddenly Casey hit the stage floor, completely out.

I gasped throwing my guitar off. " Casey!" I screamed running up to her, fallowed by Ralph and Sam. The crowed by this point was dead. You only heard a few whispers of _'is she ok's.'. _I quickly fell beside Casey's cold body. I laid my head on her chest, to listen for her heart. I started to panic when I heard she wasn't breathing.

" She's not breathing!" I shouted in panic, glancing up at Sam.

" Hurry, who knows CPR?" Sam asked. Nobody answered to Sam. My heart began pounding out of my chest. I stared down at Casey's pale face. She looked lifeless. Screw it! I lent Casey's head back, holding her nose shut. I took in a deep breath before slowly lowering my lips to Casey's.

I felt my heart stop when her lips were unusually cold. I softly blew air into Casey. I pulled away and held my head to her chest again. I quickly replaced my ear with my hands and began pushing. " One, two, tree, four," I counted as I shoved my hands into her chest.

" Somebody call 911!" I heard Ralph shout.

" No," I screamed. "...I'll take her." I spoke quickly scooping Casey in my arms. I quickly ran of stage, praying my car keys were in my pocket.

I sat in a chair at Casey's bedside, tapping my foot anchous. The small moments that her eyes were not open, felt like hours. I looked down at her angelic face. Oh God, what if she doesn't wake up? I know it's stupid, but the thought of what I said shocked her into passing out, kept lingering in the back of my mind. I no it's impossible and stupid. But still. Casey could be laying on her death bed, and the last words I said to her were...well ya know.

I gently scooped her tiny hand into mine. I've held her hand once before. But yet I some how never noticed how well her hand fits in mine. It's almost...perfect. I hated hospitals to begin with, little alone them with my girlfriend...uh stepsister being in them. I bowed my head and closed my eyes. Who knows. Her reason for passing out could be as simple as her just over-heating. But then again, it also could be serious.

" Derek?" I heard a whisper. I quickly looked up to see Casey opening her eyes.

" Casey your okay!" I stood up, laying my free hand upon her cheek. Casey squeezed her hand tightly into mine.

" What happen?" Casey asked looking around, seeming lost.

" You passed out on stage. Don't worry there running tests right now," I assured her." What happen, did you eat at all today?" I asked sitting back down.

" Um yeah. I ate a cheese sandwich a lunch." She told me.

" Well did it look funny? Did you drink something bad?" I asked staring into her eyes. Suddenly her eyes grew wide with shock. I rose my eyebrows waiting for her to answer.

"Brendon! He gave me a water!" She spoke. Is stood up letting go of Casey's hand.

" What," I yelled." Casey you should know better! I'm going to kill him!" I held my fingers in the temples on each side of forehead, rubbing as I felt a headache coming on.

" Derek, I don't think he would do that to me." She sat up in her hospital bed. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I sat back down. I paused for a moment.

" Well nothing stopped him from doing it at that party! Casey, why are to standing up for him?" I asked. Casey sighed.

" Do you want to know what we talked about," Casey asked me. I waited a few seconds before I slowly nodded." Brendon said the reason he left for Rome was because he found you kissing his girlfriend. He said he loved her and was heart broken." She spoke. Suddenly a smile crept upon my face. My small quiet giggles soon turned into hysterical laughter. I held my hand over my mouth trying to steady my laughter. Finally It died out.

" Casey, I don't know what side of the story he told you, but do you want to here the real version," I asked. Casey gave me a blank look before nodding." Ok first of the girl's name was Leah. She was a hottie to. Some how Brendon got to her first though. So they started to go out right? Well any way, Brendon treated her like crap to impress me. One day Leah came over because she thought Brendon was there.

I told her he wasn't, but for some reason she stayed any way. I told her It probably wasn't a good idea for her to stay, with her being my best friends girlfriend and all. Suddenly she bursted out in tears. I asked what was wrong, and she went on about some crap how she hated how Brendon treated her. Her exact words were '_Oh Derek! I can't take being with him any more. He makes me feel awefull about myself. I need a real man. A muture man. A man...like you'_." I spoke

" Then what happen?" Casey asked, totally into my story.

" She planted one on me. The chances of Brendon showing up the exact moment were slim to nothing, but somehow he defined physics. He saw us kissing and jumped to conclusions. The only reason he went back to Rome was because his mom got angry with his grades. He only used the whole Leah kissing me thing as an excuse, because he was embarrassed to admit he was failing in school." I laughed. Casey smiled.

" Really?" She asked. I nodded as we both began to laugh.

" Oh my gosh, Casey you're okay!" Me and Casey looked up to see Brendon standing in the door way with flowers in his hand. Brendon ran over to her and handed her the flowers.

" What happen up there? Are you feeling okay?" He asked. I stood up walking to the other side of the bed, beside him.

" Stay away from her you jerk!" I said shoving him.

" What the hell was that for?" He stumbled backwards. I shoved him again.

" We know you drugged her water Brendon!" I said getting up in his face. Brendon shoved me away.

" What? I did not!" He held his hands up in defence.

" Get out of here Brendon! Face it, she'll never like you!" I told him. Brendon gave me a death glare before walking towards the door. He stopped into the doorway, turning back to face us.

" I really didn't do it." He spoke, actually sounding honest. He sighed once more walking out. I stared at where he stood before he left. I ran my fingers threw my hair before I turned to Casey. I walked over and sat on her bedside.

" You okay?" I asked with a smile. Casey giggled without replying.

" Oh I see your up miss.McDonald. How are we feeling?" A nurse spoke walking into the room with a clip board.

" What did he drug her with," I stood up, running to the nurse." Is she going to be ok? Will the drug hurt her?" I asked panicking. The nurse gave me a strange look.

" Um Mr.Venturi, her system tested free of any drugs." She spoke looking threw the papers on the clip board. I looked back at Casey, as shock came over us.

"B...but...If her drink wasn't drugged, then why did she pass out?" I asked confused.

" Tests show, she most likely didn't eat, drink, or sleep enough.She's probably on her period, her blood count is pretty low. She's most likely a nemic. I suggest she takes iron pills, and eat more foods like raisins. If you would be kind enough to call her parents, so they can sign for some antibiotics. They'll also have to sign her out," The nurse looked at Casey." You get some good rest tonight sweety." She spoke.

" So she's going to be okay?!" I asked as relief came over me. The nurse nodded.

" Yes she'll be fine Mr.Venturi. Make sure she gets her sleep tonight." She told me. I nodded.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said walking back over to Casey.

" The phone on the wall works, if you will call her parents." The nurse told me, before walking out of the room.

" Did you hear?" I asked Casey smiling.

" Yes! Brendon was telling the truth! He didn't put anything in my drink!" She said. Wow...

**Shocker!!! For once Brendon did nothing wrong. Hmm. Maybe he's slowly turning out to be not that bad. Can you believe Derek told Casey to F off? Ouch much?! And can you believe she passed out on stage? So much for beating Brendon in the show. AWWW! Derek gave Casey CPR! How sweet! He really does care! And the way he said her hand fit perfectly in his! Aww who knew Derek could be such a softy on the inside. He seemed truely worried. Well purt plz review! thank you ;)**


	17. The good news and the bad news

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter seventeen**

**The good news and the bad news**

I slowly opened Casey's door peaking my head in. Just making sure she gets her rest; doctors orders. I smiled looking at her laying there. She had her head on an open book with her lamp on. I walked over gently pulling the book out from under her head. The book was black with hands holding a red apple on the cover. It read the word _'Twilight'_ Across the front.

I grabbed a piece of paper, shoving it in the book so I wouldn't lose her place. I set the book down on her night stand. I reached under the lamp shade about to flip the light off.

" Derek? Is that you?" Casey rubbed her eye's before looking up at me. I smiled and sat on her bedside as I decited not to turn her lamp off.

" Casey you need to get your rest." I whispered to her. Casey sat up in her bed.

" No, no. I'm not sleepy," Casey said letting out a hopelessly tired yawn. I smiled at her. " So how much trouble did you get in for the priced lip?" She asked me.

" Actually not that much. Dad was to worried about you to yell. He just gave me a quick lecture. But let's not forget I turned sixteen a while ago. I'm plenty old enough to get a pricing if I want." I told her. Casey nodded.

" What about the tattoo?" She asked grinning.

" He still doesn't know about that. But if he did I would surely die. Guess I'll just have to wear wrist bands and long sleeve shirts till I'm eighteen." We laughed. After our laughter died down, awkward silents fell. I uncomfortably looked around Casey's room waiting for one of us to speak. I glanced over at Casey seeing a face I've never seen her make before. But before I could get a second look it was gone.

" So," Casey broke the silents." You do know you're going have to apologize to Brendon for blaming him, don't you?" She asked.

" Way ahead of ya Case. I just got off the phone with him." I told her with a smirk. Casey smiled.

" Really? What did say?" She asked me.

" He said 'It's ok. I don't blame you dude. I would was thought the same thing if were you. I never should have spiked Casey's drink at the party. I feel horrible!. " I told her using my high-pitched-funny-girly voice.

" What is up with him being nice all of the sudden? Do you think he's changing?" Casey asked me.

" I don't think so. He's just a creep is all," I told her with a laugh." Now go to sleep and I'll take you out for breakfast tomorrow." I told her smiling.

" Ok," Casey smiled laying back down. Casey let out a yawn as she looked over at her alarm clock. " What?! Derek I'm not going to bed it's barley 10:00!" She spoke sitting back up. I laughed at her.

" I know. Trust me on this one Case. Just go to sleep." I told her with a flirtatious sweet half smile. Casey looked me up in down skeptical. Finally she sighed and laid back down.

" Ok fine." She spoke. I let out a chuckle before I stood up.

" Well," I paused looking down at her." Um. Good night." I gave her a comforting smile before turning around and heading for the door.

" Thanks," I stopped in the door way when I heard Casey speak. I rested my hand on the door frame turning around to see her sitting up in her bed. Casey let out a sigh. " For ya know. Helping me when I passed out and all. I thought you didn't care for a while there. But-...just thanks." I was surprized to see Casey's cheeks turning a light shade of pink. I felt a smile come upon my lips. After a few seconds I pulled myself from staring at her and walked out.

* * *

" Casey," I whispered softly, shaking her in her bed." Wake up Casey." I smiled when Casey's eyes fluttered open and looked up at me.

" Derek," She asked sitting up." What? What's wrong?" She looked around the room. I let out a laugh.

" Nothing's wrong. Remember I told you I was taking you out for breakfast?" I asked her.

" Derek It's still dark out," Casey said looking over at her alarm clock. " 6:00 am?!" She yelled, widening her eyes. I laughed again.

" Oh come on and get dress you big baby!" I laughed.

" What food place is open this early?!" She asked. I smiled.

" Do you know that old coffee house across from Mirkwood park?" I asked her.

" Oh yeah that old cafe' place?" She asked. I nodded.

" That's it. I hear they have grate pancakes," I laughed." Hurry up and get dressed. Meet me in the car." I told her before walking out.

* * *

I pushed my way threw the door of the small street corner cafe'. Surprisingly Casey and I, were not the only ones there. I pity the people who have to wake up this early for work. I walked to the back of the cafe' and guided Casey into a privet little both. Once she sat down I walked across the table and took a seat across from her.

" Soooooo," Casey tapped her fingernails on the table broadly." Why did we come here this early anyway? Couldn't we have come here at like nine or something? " She asked me.

" Coming here at like nine? Now what fun would that be?" I asked with a smirk. The real reason was dad. What would he think if I told him Casey and I was going out to eat? He's already fishy. So if I wanted to take Casey to breakfast I'd have to do it when he's still sleeping.

" Right." Casey looked at me strangely.

" Ya know when I said I talked to Brendon last night," I asked. Casey nodded. " Well I got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is he won the talent show." I sighed.

" What?! That's so unfair!" Casey yelled.

" I know, I know. But the judges said we would have tied, maybe even won if we had got to finish our song."

" Really? Damn why did I have to go and blow it! I feel so bad! Derek please forgive me. I know how much that show meant to you!" Casey frowned.

" Jeez Case don't beat yourself up," I chuckled." It's ok. You didn't do it on purpose." I told her.

" I know," She sighed. " It just feels like it's my fault." She looked down at the ground. I frowned at her dejection.

" Want to hear the good news," I tried to lighten the mood. Casey nodded." Well you'll never guess who was in the crowed lay night! Edward Irwin!" I yelled.

" Edward Irwin?" Casey arched an eyebrow.

" Casey! He's a dean of the University of Western Ontario!"

" That Edward Irwin?! What was he doing at our schools talent show?" She asked in excitement.

" Apparently his son is Arron Irwin! The guy that sang with Sheldon in the talent show? Well anyway Brendon said that Edward asked to talk to him at the end of the show. And get this! He want's you and Brendon to sing silent night on stage at Conron hall for the collage students Christmas party!" I yelled. Casey's jaw dropped wide open.

" Now way," She yelled. " This could be a big break for me or something! Hey wait a second! What about you? And the rest of the band? Why did he pick me and Brendon and not me and you? Me and Brendon aren't even in the same band!" She said.

" I know. He told me that Edward said he thought Brendon and you both had grate voices and a lot of talent! He said Edwards think you two would be so cute on stage together." I told her.

" B...but what about you? And the band?" She asked.

" Don't worry about us Casey! You know doing this would be a dream come true! There's like millions of students there! Not that all of them will come, but still do you know how many people there will be?" I asked. Casey sighed.

" Well," She paused as a smile came upon her lips." No, no I couldn't to that to the band. Beside I would have to sing with Brendon. I don't think you would like that." She shook her head.

" I know. And yes I would hate it. But I know _you_ would do it any ways. Besides I know how badly you want this." I gave her a supporting smile. Casey sighed.

" Well. I would like to do it." She smiled. I laughed.

" See there you go. Just promise me one thing." I leaned forward on the table a bit.

" And what's that?" She asked doing the same.

" You can enjoy singing up there. Just don't enjoy singing with Brendon. Cause you know that would go all over me Case." I told her with a smirk an a wink. Casey smiled, playfully rolling her eyes.

" Don't worry boy friend! I would never enjoy being with any boy but you!" She joked around in a preppy girly girl voice. Me and Casey began laughing.

" Ok but you have a practice tomorrow. Just know I'll be going with you." I told her pulling back. Casey laughed.

" You are such a jealous monster!" Casey told me.

" Psh you're my step sister remember you sicko? And I'm not jealous I just don't trust you guys alone together." I said.

" You don't trust me?" Casey looked some what offended.

" No I trust you with everything in me! It's Brendon were the issues start coming up." I told her. Casey laughed.

" Do you actually think he would put a move on me?" Casey asked.

" Yes I do. One moment I'll be there. Then when I go to the bathroom he'll try and comp a feel or something!" I spoke Casey laughed.

" Don't worry Dere bare I'd never let that guy touch me with a 90 foot pole!" She spoke.

" Good!" I yelled as we laughed hysterically.

* * *

" Wow you did hear right! Those pancakes were grate!" Casey laughed as we walked out of the Cafe'.

" Yeah. So what do you wan't to do next?" I asked her.

" I don't know," She told me looking around us. " Wan't take a walk in the park?" She asked as she apparently spotted Mirkwood park across the street.

" Yeah see I have this policy where I don't do girly things like take walks threw the parks. Oh! And I have a new one where-"

" Come on!" Casey interrupted me laughing. Casey grabbed my arm pulling me across the street.

" Oh come on can't we do something else?" I complained as she pulled the threw the park enternts.

" Nothing else is open. You just had to take me out here this early didn't you?" She laughed. I smiled rolling my eyes.

" What ever. Come, lets finish this walk so we can go home." I told her.

**Aww sweet chpater. Sorry it took so long to post it. So Brendon and Casey will be singing together eh. Like to see how this goes. I will try and update soon. You guys should like the next chapter. Major Dasey action in it! Ah heck I'll tell ya now...Thay make out, weeeee lmao! So if you wan't to read that then keep ur eye out for the next chapter.**

**Review please and thank you! (note: the more reviews, the faster the updates)**


	18. That will show him

**I'M JUST SIMPLY BETTER**

**Chapter eighteen**

**That will show him**

" Casey are you ready?" I yelled up the stare case. Yes today is the first day of Casey and Brendon's practice. Though I'm dreading it, I'm willing to go through it for Casey.

" Yeah," I heard Casey's door shut." Hurry, I don't wan't to be late!" Casey spoke, loudly running down the stares. I grabbed my leather jacket and tossed in on. I was surprized to find the coconut sent had not yet worn off. It sure as heck wasn't as strong, but still.

" Don't be such a worry wart and get in the car." I laughed. Casey quickly opened the door. I patted my pocket making sure my keys were in there. Once I was sure they were there, I fallowed Casey out. Casey quickly ran to her car door.

" Come on Derek!" She yelled jumping in. I smirked. Psh. and she tried to pretend she didn't wan't this. I walked over and got in the car. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and shoved them in the ignition. I put the car in drive and pulled out.

Casey reached over and turned the radio on. She flipped threw the stations a bit before settling on one. She turned it up a bit and sat back. I was surprized to hear cat scratch fever playing on the radio.

" Since when does good girl Casey listen to Pantera?" I asked glancing over at her. Casey giggled.

" Well Derek. You have morphed me into a bad girl, slutty dressing, dirty dancing, potty mouth, slacker." She told me.

" I did all that? What, do you just not care any more?" I asked smiling.

" Oh no I still care. I care deeply. In fact I care so much, if I get anything lower then an A- on the next math test, I'm blaming you for always keeping me out at night. I have just learn to care less. I just figured, hey I'm dating my step brother why the heck should I not listen to a song about...well you know." We laughed.

" I see. And tell me Case, now that you care less are you happier?" I asked. Casey laughed.

" Actually I am. It just feels so good not to be so tense anymore. I feel a lot more free and a lot less stressed." She told me.

" Does this mean you'll eventually come to my side and not care about your grades?" I asked. Casey let out a 'Ha!'.

" Are you kidding? I'm more loose, not stupid." She spoke. We laughed.

* * *

" Woah!" Casey and I, said in a union as we walked threw the doors. We looked in amazement at the huge ball room-like room known as the Canron. This place had to be big enough to fit a thousand people!

" Ah there's my star!" We heard a voice echo from across the ball room. We squinted our eyes to see a little man on the other side.

" Come over here babe!" He yelled. I was confused. It sounded like something Brendon would say. But it didn't sound like Brendon. Me and Casey exchanged weird looks before slowly walking across the shinney, smooth wood floor.

" Come on guys, I think I saw a snail pass you!" He said. The closer I got I realized Brendon was sitting on the stage floor, with this legs hanging off the edge.

" Well It's about time!" The guy smirked. He was pretty tall. He had short brown hair witch stuck straight up in a spiky very messy hair style. He had a very evil little grin on his face, with a slightly sharp tooth on left side. He looked dirty. But not in a 'he doesn't bathe' type of way. Maybe it was his five-o-clock shadow. Or maybe it was the way he wore his cologne to strongly.

" The names Reeves. Kelly Reeves. I'm your new trainer so Put her there." He smirked reaching out his hand towards us. Casey and I looked at each other, exchanging weirded out looks . Finally I grabbed his hand and shook it. He gave me a grin before shaking Casey's hand.

" And you must be Casey," He spoke winking at her. " Wow you are even more gorgeous in person. Brendon has told me a lot about you," He spoke glancing over his should at Brendon." So who's your friend?" It apparently dawned on him that I was there.

" Oh um this is my boyfriend Derek." Casey spoke glancing over at me.

" Oh is the boyfriend going to join us today," He spoke laughing. Me and Casey looked at each other. Casey gave him a small nod." Oh that's fine doll. But could you come here for just a second please?" He asked. Casey fallowed him to the stage.

" Brendon, come over here," The guy named Kelly waved for him to fallow. Brendon fallowed Kelly and Casey to the center of the stage. " Ah perfect. This is where you guys will be standing. Now close your eyes." Kelly instructed.

" Uh Kell, why do we need to close are eyes?" Brendon questioned him.

" Brendon, I professionalize in the art of singing and directing, not to mention I am one hell of a photographer. Now who well going to listen to?" He spoke. Brendon's face went blank. I couldn't help but chuckle.

" Uh." Brendon spoke before he closed his eyes.

" That's what I thought," Kelly smirked." Ok now. Next week when your standing on stage, when you look out you'll see a LOT of people out on that floor. And I mean a LOT of people. Now imagine it. Imagine there all these people out there looking up at you. Don't answer this aloud, but does this scare you?" Kelly spoke. Suddenly Silent's fell.

" Ok," Kelly rubbed his hands together. " Now there's a pretty good chance you'll get nervous. First off; don't try and picture everybody naked. Because if you do then you're just gonna get turned on, and it will make it worse," All three of us laughed." What I wan't you to do is look at each other. Go ahead and do it now." He spoke. Casey and Brendon opened there eyes and looked at each other.

" Now Casey, I wan't you to pretend your boyfriend- boyfriend what's your name?" Kelly asked, turning towards me.

" Derek." I shouted. Kelly nodded.

" Ok, Casey, picture Derek's head on Brendon. And Brendon, you picture Pamela Anderson on Casey's head." He spoke. Casey and Brendon laughed. I really wasn't liking this whole stare at each other thing.

" Great now your attentions focused," Kelly smiled." Now when your up here, I really wan't you guys to sing to each other. That's why Casey's' pretending it's Derek, and Brendon's' pretending it's a porn star." He spoke. They all laughed.

" Grate now that's done. Now I didn't tell you this but, I talked to ol' Eddie Irwin, and not only will you be singing silent night, but you will be singing baby it's cold outside!" He yelled. Brendon and Casey smiled. I rolled my eyes. I knew this was going to be depressing and boring...good thing I brought my ipod (lmao).

I walked over to an empty chair, witch sat beside the stage stairs, and took a seat. I pulled out my ipod, and shoved the earphones deep into my ears. I flipped threw a few song's till I settled on Linkin Park's new song. Might as well listen to some depressing music, to fit the moments mood.

" Derek," I heard softly. " Derek!" I heard again as somebody ripped out one of my head phones. I opened my eyes to see Casey smiling. I turned my ipod off and shoved it into my pocket.

" Time to go already?" I asked. Casey began laughing, but I heard Brendon join in from behind.

" Derek you've been asleep for about an hour now. We ordered pizza and everything. Brendon was going to wake you to see if you wanted a slice, but I told him to let you sleep. Ready to go?" She asked. I stood up from my chair.

I let out a big yawn. I suddenly noticed Kelly on the other side of the stage talking to Brendon. Wow how did he get over there so fast? Kelly was blabbing on and on about something to him. But Brendon had his eyes glued to Casey. I suddenly lowered my eyebrows. The look on his face was so evil and dirty. I could tell he was undressing Casey with his eyes.

Without another thought I turned my head towards Casey, who was staring at me, waiting for an answer. I smirked before tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. And with that I lent in placing my lips on hers.

I expected Casey to quickly pull away. Actually she almost did. But that I think she caught my drift. I peaked at Brendon from the corner of my eye. He looked so jealous, his eyes were pretty much green! I smirked deepening the kiss. I felt Casey's lips smile against mine. I knew she knew I was getting the biggest kick out of this. She knew how much I enjoyed torchering Brendon with things like this. I was totally surprized to feel something brush across priced lip. Ok Casey was for sure in control by this point ha ha!

Before I knew it, it turned into a full blown make out session. And to be honest I almost got lost in it. Finally I was the first to pull away. I glanced over at Brendon's face smiling. I looked back at Casey as she winked at me. I chuckled.

" Ok now I'm ready. Let's go." I hung my arm around Casey's shoulder. I feel like such a bad ass he he! Casey and I walked across the Canron, towards the door. I think Brendon thought he almost had her. But in the end, he knew he didn't. That will show him.

**Really REALLY short chapter, I know! But hey I suposse it's betta then nothing. What did you think about the whole Dasey make out session? I figured ya'll would enjoy that, so I tossed it in there. NOTE: Remember Kelly because I'm pretty sure he will play an importain part in the sequil. Might as well get use to him now. Review plz!**

**(PS. Have u heard Jamie Lynn Spears is PREGNANT?! Shocker. Didn't think she'd turn out to be like her slutty sister...hmm.)**


	19. NEW CHAPTER! Secrets

_one week later.  
_

i stood glancing back and forth and my watch and the door i stood before.

" how long can it take one girl to put a dress on?" I asked myself, while i began to tap my foot against the floor, growing impatient.

" Casey not out yet?" I turned around to see Kelly walking up to me. I shook my head no.

" Nope. Chicks am I right?" I chuckled. He laughed.

" Yeah. That's why Edward and i only wanted Brendan to sing. Females always delay, especially when it comes to wardrobe rehearsal." He winked at me.

" Yeah I-" I paused arching an eyebrow. " Wait, what? If you only wanted Brenden then why did you ask Casey to sing?" I asked him.

" Huh," He looked honestly confused. " Do you not know?" He asked. What was this guy talking about? He didn't want Casey to sing?

" Know what?" I asked.

" Uh do you even know the only reason why Brenden is singing," He asked. I shook my head no. " His dad paid to get him this part. We were originally going to use Brenden as an Ally and get Alisha Keys to sing, but Brenden's father offered us an amount of money that Edwards could not refuse." He said. Oh my Gosh! That can't be true! I dropped my jaw.

" You're joking right," I asked. Kelly smiled and shook his head no. I began to laugh hysterically. Poor Brenden, his daddy had to pay somebody off just so he could sing! Bwahaha that's hysterical! I stopped laughing remembering what he said at first. " But wait, how did Casey come into the picture?" I asked.

" She was part of the deal. He paid for her to!" he spoke. What?! He's kidding! he has to be! That makes no since! unless....gasp! He set this whole thing up so just so he could be in the program with Casey! Oh my gosh I have to tell her! No wait! I cant do that! If she finds out that she got this part on a rig and not on her talent, she will be crushed! Not to mention she will probably kill Brenden! well okay maybe that part would not be so bad, but still!

"Oh man! Just do me a favor and don't tell Casey. It would probably hurt her feelings." I told Kelly. He shook his head.

" Only if you don't tell Brenden i told you this. Seeing as you didn't know I'm guessing you weren't supposed to." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

" How do I look?" I turned back around when the door flung open and I heard Casey's voice. Casey held out her arms smiling down at the long light blue gown she had on.

" Wooo, Bravo ms. McDonald, give us a turn." Kelly clapped while eyeing Casey up in down with a perverted look on his face. I felt a death glare come upon my face as I saw Casey spinning around in the dress from the corner of my eye.

" I see you like the dress," I twisted my head around to see Brendan wearing a tux with a tie the same shade of Casey's dress on. " You should, seeing on how it cost a fortune." He spoke. I crossed my arms looking at him.

" Wait, you bought the dress?" I asked him. Brenden shook his head yes with a triumfit smile on.

" Uh thanks?" Casey said. I shot Casey a slightly upset look.

" Well you both look lovely, now can we get on with practice? We only have a few left sooo!" Kelly spoke walking off.

**Omg another chapter?! Fianly, i know! I made this chapter short_ purposly, _thank you vary much. i did it just becuase i have not wrote in sooo long. anyhow, im only finishing this becuase of the hits it has. i have not watch this show since like febuary lol. but i really did miss writting this. anyway you guys will DIE on what i have in store for the ending! you wont expect, nor ever be able to guess it. go ahead i DARE you! it will be goooood though. you will love it! i can garentie! review! love YALL!**


	20. yet another AUTHERS NOTE

hi guys. I just wanted to let you know that if you go to my profile page there will be a link to a NEW and updated picture for this story! And a picture of what Casey's dress looks like. If you go to my page you CANT miss it! PLEASE lemme know what you think of it, AND my last chapters. Thanx for reading, I love you guys!

ps: I should be updateing soon, so keep watch and review! review! reveiw!

-Diffy


End file.
